Dragon Guardian of the Fairies
by keller75863548274483
Summary: When the Battle of Fairy Tail started Mystogan returns right on time to end it, but he wasn't the only one who has returned. She's could possibly the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, and she's Gray's girlfriend, meet Sam Burns a dragon hybrid. Summary inside. Grayxoc Gray x oc Gray/oc
1. Prologue

Hey guys whats up, I know you haven't heard from me in a long time and I am so sorry. I got busy with school, work, and personal things. Anywho this is a new story that I started thinking of and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my two oc's

* * *

><p>Summary: When the Battle of Fairy Tail started Mystogan returns right on time to end it, but he wasn't the only one who has returned, and it wasn't Gildarts. Possessing the powers of the rare dragon princess, who will protect the people she loves and care about, is famously known as Fairy Tail's Dragon Guardian and the Crimson Dragon, and who happens to be Gray Fullbuster's girlfriend. Meet Samantha (Sam) Burns as she helps her guild, and I am only doing the festival and battle no more afterwards.<p>

Name: Samantha (Sam) Burns

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Weight: 128

Hair: Bright crimson hair that reaches to the middle of her back, with bangs that scoop upwards to the left and cover a little bit of her left eye, and the ends of her hair for some reason are naturally white. **(If you know the anime and/or game "Tales of the Abyss" Sam's hair is like Luke's before he cuts it)**

Eyes: Golden brown eyes that are shaped like Erza's

Looks: Fair skin, from all the fighting and training she has done she is pretty muscular **(you can see her abs on her stomach)**, hourglass figure, her cup size is C-cup, and she have two Fairy Tail marks, a red one on the back of her left glove and the other is blue on her right shoulder, and wears a necklace with the medal she received when she became one of the 10 wizard saints

Outfit: Simple white short sleeved shirt with a v-neck, short black leather jacket with the torso reaches a little below her chest, dark denim shorts, white gloves, and 1-inch black thick heel boots that reaches just below her knees. **(All her clothes can handle her magic and changes when she turns into her dragon form)**

Magic: Uses dragon, not dragon slayer, magic which she controls the elements fire, ice, water, air, lightning, and earth, but her strongest elements are water and ice. And can eat the elements like a dragon slayer but a dragon slayer can't eat any of her attacks because it would actually hurt them.

Abilities: Super strong and fast, enhanced senses, very skilled in combat, and can turn into a humanoid dragon creature with bright red skin and silvery-white hair, **(she looks like a gargoyle from the cartoon "Gargoyles" and if you don't know what they look like, look it up)**, and one of the 10 wizard saints

History: She has dragon magic because when she was a little girl Sam was an orphan who ran away into a forest and was on the verge of dying from a disease until a white dragon named Draco, who was an ice and water dragon, found her and gave Sam some of her blood to cure her. The dragon blood healed her and Draco took her in as her own she trained her for many years, and Sam learned that her 'mother' was queen of the dragons. Until one day she left without a trace leaving Sam all alone. Sam remembers her mother telling her about the guild Fairy Tail in the city Magnolia and how they are like a huge family so she travelled all the way to Fairy Tail and joined when she was eleven. And she is currently on her first decade mission.

Relationships: Gray is her boyfriend, Natsu is like a little brother to her, Mira is like her sister, Makarov is a father figure to her, Erza is her best friend, and absolutely dislikes Laxus with a passion

Personality: She has a warm heart, reliable, kind and caring, is very scary when she is pissed, understanding, loyal and trustworthy, brave, smart, strong willed and can be stubborn at times, determined, and she loves to fight, and loves going on adventures. But when she is fighting she is ruthless, cunning, cold, doesn't go down easy, and shows no mercy towards her enemy

Likes: Fighting, her guild mates, adventures, having fun, and sweets

Dislikes: Spiders, jerks, perverts, her friends hurt or sad, and Laxus

Partner: A white tiger exceed named Yuki

Eyes: Masculine shaped bright red eyes

Personality: Doesn't really show emotion, calm, kind of the strong and silent cat, very strong and brave, can be a little over protective of Sam, honest, and loyal. Oh and because he doesn't really say anything and he's really quiet, people tend to forget about him or forget that he's even in the same room.

Likes: Fairy Tail, peace and quiet whenever he can get it, his friends, nice long cat naps **(which is what he's doing while the whole thing is happening and will wake up a little afterwards Sam beats Laxus)**, and fish

Dislikes: Anyone who disrespects him, his guild, friends, and Sam, arrogant people, and cutesy things

Skills/Abilities: Very stealthy like a ninja, grow a pair of wings and fly, and can show Sam things by letting her see and hear what he sees and hears,** (forms psychic/telepathic communication with Sam when they are separated),** he is a telepath and a very strong one at that.

Outfit: Wears a black stealth like suite with a ninja mask covering the lower half of his face

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

On October 15th, a special festival is held annually in the prosperous city of Magnolia to celebrate the harvest. This special harvest is called the Harvest Festival. It is hosted by the most famous guild in all of Fiore… Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was found in the city of Magnolia. With a population of over sixty thousand, it was a busy place. At this time of the year though, there were thousands more. People from all over had come to Magnolia for the festival, but one particular event attracted all of their attention.

The Fantasia Parade.

The Fantasia Parade is a parade featuring the members of Fairy Tail who ride on different floats and use their magic to entertain the watching public. Held at the center of Magnolia, this event is held every night as the closing of the event, and is also known as the most flashy and beautiful event in the whole festival. Fireworks and colorful floating shapes made of magic are ever-present to light up the night sky.

This year…well…an unplanned event gained the citizens attention.

This year, which is on year X784, on the morning of the festival, everyone was in a festive mood and the happy aura emitting around them was addicting. There's no way you'll feel depressed on this day. Stalls were set up to sell souvenirs and merchandise and simple games were held for citizens to win prizes such as plushies and action figures. This was gonna be a festival like never before, with completely no interruptions.

They were wrong.

This year, the Fairy Tail guild hosted a new even called the Miss Fairy Tail Contest where in each contestant was to perform on the stage and show the audience their beauty in order to win 500,000 jewels. Members of the guild, citizens of Magnolia and visitors from the other towns gather at the Fairy Tail guild building to see the show. Most of the prominent members took part in this contest. But soon when Fairy Tail's rookie Lucy was about to perform, that was when everything went downhill.

Every one of the girls that were competing had been turned to stone. And it was her doing, Evergreen. Over at the side had Freed Justine and Bickslow, sitting above them all. Together, they were known as the Thunder Legion, Laxus's personal bodyguards.

And then Laxus made his appearance. The three were acting under his orders and declared that the battle of Fairy Tail was beginning. Laxus proclaims that they will hold a contest to see who the strongest mage in Fairy Tail is and that Magnolia will be the battlefield. All the mages must battle one another, including the four of them, and the last one standing is the winner. They have three hours to do so, after the time limit, the stoned girls will crumble to dust into nothingness.

Every member of the guild got the message. They ran for the exit and began to scour the city, searching for the Thunder Legion and Laxus himself, determined to defeat them. But they failed miserably as guild members were forced to fight amongst themselves to proceed, courtesy of the rune set up by Freed. Then Laxus showed his hand. He wanted to be the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and was determined to do anything to get it.

After some time, there are only two mages remaining, which are Natsu and Gajeel, both oddly enough can't get out of the rune barrier set by Freed, which stated that people over 80years old and stone statues can't get out. What will Master Makarov do now? Is this the end of his reign?

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Natsu, walking towards the stone statues "We won't get anywhere with all of this. Oh well, guess we should revive Erza."

1…2…3…

"WHAT!?" Makarov and Happy shouted, obviously shocked of Natsu's decision, especially the way he said it nonchalantly, "Argh, just when I thought I can have a one-on-one fight with her." Natsu added to himself in an irritated tone.

"Wait a minute!" Makarov said, "W-what do you mean revive h-her?"

"If I burn her it will come off right? The stone shell…" Natsu said like it was nothing.

"DOOOOOOOOONNNN'T!" Makarov yelled in objection.

"Erza and the others had turned into stone completely!" Happy exclaimed.

"We won't know till we try right?" Natsu asked, putting down Erza's statue lying on the floor.

"Stop it! You will get Erza kill!" Makarov shouted.

Ignoring Makarov's warnings, Natsu lit up his fists with flames and had them hovering just above Erza.

"It's toasty time!" Natsu said with a comical grin.

"Be careful!" Makarov shouted yet again.

"Yeah watch where you put those fire hands bro." Gajeel added behind them.

Just then, a crack appeared on Erza's face, comically shocking everyone there. Natsu and the others started to panic. "Crap! I broke her!" Natsu cried, "GLUE, GLUE! HAPPY GET GLUE!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy replied, flying away to get glue.

"You idiot! You think that would fix her?! Here! Melt my iron and weld her back!" Gajeel quickly suggested.

"YOU FOOLS!" Makarov yelled.

Suddenly the crack on Erza got bigger and longer. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" and then a breaking sound was heard, and there lay Erza, to her normal form.

After a moment of silence Erza said "It's hot…it was you." a dark aura forming around her "Were you trying to cook me?!" punching Natsu, and Gajeel in the process.

"Erza is back!" Happy gladly said.

"Thank goodness, but how?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because of my right eye." Erza stated as she gently placed her fingers over the eye that she was talking about.

"_I see, so her artificial right eye actually halved the effect of the magic."_ Makarov thought.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked.

"Yes, even though I was turned to stone, I could hear you all clearly." she replied.

"Yeah! It's time for a counter attack!" Makarov said, with confidence renewed.

Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Makarov, and Happy walked towards the guild entrance, noticing the number of mages remaining on the rune barrier changes from two to three. "Now it's three remaining." Happy stated. "How elaborate, with me restored, the number changes accordingly." Erza said. "The three of them are Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza right?" Happy asked. Just then, the number increased to four, "Four remaining?" Moments later, it increased to five, leaving them dumbfounded. "Ehhhhhh? Now its five remaining?!" Happy asked, clearly confused with the number increase. "It increased by two…" Gajeel said. "Who?!" Natsu said, turning his head back towards the statues, seeing they are still solid, "Everyone is still frozen solid, but who?"

Erza grinned, knowing who the ones that are coming were. "There are two more out there remember? Especially her, she's finally back. Six months after going for her first decade class mission." Natsu realized who she meant, and he was surprised "What?! You don't mean…them?"

"No way!" Happy yelled.

"Are they really back?!" Makarov said, stunned by the news.

"Looks like the real war is gonna begin this is going to get interesting." Erza said with a confident smile.

Completely having no idea what they were talking about, Gajeel asked "Who is coming?"

"Both of them are possible candidates for the title as the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." Erza said "First is the mysterious mage, Mystogan!"

"And the other one?" Gajeel asked.

"She has been part of Fairy Tail for years now, she was promoted to an S-class mage when she turned 13, then at 15 she was then promoted again to SS-class mage, and last year when she was 17 she became one of the 10 Wizard Saints. She became so powerful that six months ago Master gave her a decade job request, and it looks like she completed it." Erza said with a confident grin.

Gajeel's eyes were comically bulging out of his head and his jaw hit the ground, he was shocked hearing about this ridiculously strong female mage. _"Who on earth is that powerful enough to complete a decade job request?"_ he thought. Curious, he asked, "W-what is her name?"

"She is my best friend and the most amazing mage that I know. She goes by the name The Crimson Dragon, Samantha Burns."

"She is also Gray's girlfriend." Happy added in.

"SAY WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>At Kardia Cathedral, Laxus's hiding place<strong>

"So, Erza is restored, while Mystogan and Sam are now joining in." Laxus grinned "Including me that makes the Top Four of Fairy Tail mages. Ehehehehe, now this is what I call a festival."

* * *

><p>I will absouletly try my best to upload the chapters to this story, and while you guys are checking this story out I would really appreciate it if you read my crossover "Elf and the Clone".<p>

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye


	2. She has Returned

Ok so here's the thing, I have already finished writing chapters 1, 2, and 3 and I'm working on ch.4 so this story will be uploaded pretty fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my two oc's

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

><p><strong>She has Returned<strong>

"Damn, I'm so tired. That job was the hardest thing that I had ever done in my life, I am surprised with myself that I finished in six months or that I'm still alive, and here I thought Draco's training was the hardest thing that I dealt with, but I was so wrong." A girl with long bright crimson red hair complained to herself, she's wearing a plain white short sleeve shirt with a v-neck that shows a little cleavage, a black leather jacket that reaches down a little below her chest, black denim shorts that reaches to just about half of her thighs, a pair of white gloves with one of them having a red Fairy Tail's symbol on it, black boots that goes up just below her knees with thick heels that are an inch long, and around her neck is a necklace with the 10 Wizard Saints medal that she received last year on it.

"Well, luckily I made it in time for the parade, but first a stop at my place to take a nice nap, I'm beat. And after my nap and before the parade I need to have a little chat with a certain dragon slayer and his blue cat about taking that job request for Galuna Island." She added with a mischievous smile on her face when she said the last part while pounding her fist into her hand.

The reason on how she knew about Natsu stealing S-class job request, which is something that is against the rules and out of his league, was that while on her mission she asked her partner Yuki to keep an eye on the guild and to let her know if something interesting happens while she was gone. And Yuki showed her, telepathically and psychically, very interesting things, like her little brother, Natsu, and Happy taking a job request when they aren't S-class wizards.

Samantha, but prefers to be called Sam, Burns was heading back to the city of Magnolia, coming back from her first decade-class job after six months. She's glad she made it for the Fantasia Parade, since she had always participated in the parade ever since she joined Fairy Tail years ago and had never missed one. _"I'm finally home and I will be able to participate in the best parade ever."_ she thought. Upon entering the city, she was expecting a rowdy city of Magnolia celebrating with jugs of beer, watching performances by a certain notorious guild.

At least, that was what she was expecting.

She was not expecting a nervous city full of murmurs, people talking about some Battle of Fairy Tail going on.

Before she could ask what's going on, a rune appeared in front of her, it wrote "Lucy vs. Bickslow, Victory: Lucy." As she saw this, she realizes what was going on, and who the damn culprit was behind all this.

It is Laxus and his stupid bodyguards, the Thunder Legion, and they were making Fairy Tail fight against each other.

"Laxus, you damn bastard, what the hell are you planning now?" she said, clearly not happy with his actions.

And she would know how far he had pushed his limits with this battle.

As the rune disappeared, Sam looked at the bright blue sky. She saw a row of crystal balls with a lightning symbol on it, _"Lacrima." _she thought, levitating around the city. It didn't take long for her to realize what she was looking at and what Laxus had activated. This had surprised her and made her very angry.

"T-the Thunder Palace…" she stuttered, her walk turned to running in an instant, "Damn you, Laxus, now you make innocent people involved in this stupid game of yours, how heartless are you?!" with that, she quickly searched for him, 100% determined to stop him at all costs.

* * *

><p>Sam has been looking for Laxus's whereabouts for a while now. Using her enhanced senses, she can smell and hear him hiding somewhere. She knows he's somewhere close by but couldn't pinpoint is exact location.<p>

"_Damn it where is that son of a bitch?! I can feel that the Thunder Palace is going to go off soon. But there are too many people around here, it's hard to pinpoint his position!"_ Sam shouts out of frustration in her head.

As she was looking, she felt a sudden rise of magic power nearby, near the river. Sam immediately knew whose magic it was. She grinned.

"So Mira, you finally got to use your powers again huh?" she said with a smile. Sam knew how strong Mira really is, but she hasn't used her magic for years since the death of her little sister.

Sam started thinking about the guild and her friends, but mostly Lisanna, and yes everyone in the guild knows her background, Mira's and Elfman's little sister. She saw the white hair girl as a little sister, and Lisanna saw her as an amazing person, sister, and hero. Sam remembered when the youngest Strauss child told her that when she grows up, she wanted to be just like her, and Sam told her that she was flattered but that she shouldn't be anybody but the person who she is. Lisanna died on a job request that she went on with her brother and sister, and Elfman lost control when he attempted to use full body takeover and accidently killed her. Nobody blamed him because it wasn't his fault he lost control.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_At the time Sam was on a mission to deal with a 'dangerous' group of thieves that were hiding out in a forest. It took her 3 days to find their hideout, but it only took about 5 minutes to beat the crap out them, and when she returned to the guild everyone was gloomy and sad and when she asked why everyone was so sad and depressed, Cana told her what happened. It took a while for everyone and Natsu to start moving on from the tragedy, except Mira. She kept blaming herself for her death, after a while Sam started to comfort her. Mira was so sad and depressed to the point where she slowly lost the will to fight for the ones she loves and cares so much, losing most of her magical ability in the process. Saddened by her condition, Sam one day told her, "I know you lost your sister, but would Lisanna be happy seeing you like this?" she said "Didn't you promise her that you will live on after her death? You need to keep that promise damn it! Plus she didn't really leave you; she will always be in your heart and soul, no matter what. So, live on, put a smile on your face, be cheerful, and be happy, for her sake." And since then, Mirajane became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. And since then she and Sam became had gotten so close that basically became sisters._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

><p>"<em>Good luck out there, Mira."<em> Sam thought, as she started looking for Laxus again, determination filled her heart and soul. There's only one thing to concentrate on now…

Protect her family and the citizens of Magnolia and stop Laxus once and for all.

* * *

><p><span>Timeskip after Mira vs. Freed <span>

"Freed vs. Mirajane, both mages withdraw from battle." Levy read the rune that had appeared in front of her guild.

"The Thunder Legion bastards are wiped out." Sam said

"The Battle of Fairy Tail…" Gajeel grinned.

"There's only one left…LAXUS!"

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think, I need reviews.<p>

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye


	3. Clash at Kardia Cathedral

Well I'm certainly on a roll today, well then any who heres ch. 3 I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I only own my two oc's

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Moves"**

* * *

><p><strong>Clash at Kardia Cathedral<strong>

Kardia Cathedral (skipping Laxus's flashback)

"The time is now. Old man, I'll surpass you." Laxus mutter, standing up and walking towards the rune showing the time remaining for the Thunder Palace to activate. "Six minutes till the Thunder Palace to activates huh? He still doesn't want to give in. He's still the same old stubborn bastard, as usual…"

He was interrupted by the entrance door opening by a man, walking towards him. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He also wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask to cover his face. He has five magic staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. Laxus looked over his shoulder to see who it was, he immediately grinned.

"Oh? So you came Mystogan?" he called out "I never thought you would participate in this game."

"If you deactivate the Thunder Palace immediately, it is still possible to pass this as merely entertainment." he calmly warned him.

"And if you don't then I will and can force you to Laxus." Someone called out. Before Laxus could ask who it is, the sound of the entrance door opening interrupted him. A girl with long crimson red hair that turned white at the ends entered the church, walking towards him. She stopped walking, standing next to Mystogan, placing her hands on her hips and with an angry look on her face with her eyes glaring at the blonde man with so much anger raging in them.

"So, another participant is joining the game, eh? Sam Burns." Laxus grinned.

"Participant? Nah, I'm just a girl that is trying to stop an idiot from endangering the innocent lives out there." Sam said "You've done enough damage Laxus. Stop this meaningless game. You won't get any good from this."

"Ah, how blissfully ignorant the both of you…haven't the both of you heard the rumors figuring who's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail? Me, Mystogan, or Sam?"

"Aren't you forgetting Erza?" Mystogan asked.

"Don't you forget about Gildarts." Sam added.

"Gildarts? Don't make me laugh. He's no use…he's not coming back. And Erza does show some promise, but she's still weak." Laxus bluntly said.

"Erza…weak?" Mystogan said, astounded by his remark "You must be as good as blind."

"Can you honestly blame him, he's already blinded by his own powers." Sam added.

"Hey, I'm complimenting both of your skills here. Right now, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail is one out of the three of us." Laxus said.

"If that's all your eyes can see, then I wonder who the one that is blissfully ignorant is." Mystogan said with a calm sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Let's settle this!" Laxus shouted "We'll decide who's the strongest is! Sam…Mystogan…or rather…"

Upon hearing this, Mystogan panicked. He quickly shot a purple laser from one of his magic staves towards Laxus to interrupt him from saying anything else. Laxus countered the attack by shooting a ray of lightning towards him. The two respective powers collided, causing a massive explosion within the church.

"**Air shield."** Sam calmly said causing a mass of air appearing in front of her, protecting her from the explosion.

* * *

><p>The explosion at the church didn't go unnoticed, as it attracts the attention of a certain pink haired dragon slayer and a scarlet haired requip mage.<p>

"The church?" Natsu said.

"Kardia Cathedral…" Erza said.

* * *

><p>As the dust clears, the mass of air that Sam summoned in front of her disappeared as she saw Mystogan and Laxus face-to-face against another, unscathed by the explosion.<p>

"You…! Where did you learn that?" the masked mage asked.

"Oh, it's extremely rare to see you panick like that Mystogan," Laxus provokes him "Well, maybe I'll tell you when you beat me."

"You will regret this, Laxus." Mystogan said, his patience was wearing thin. "I'll show you a form of magic that you have never seen before!"

"Mystogan, calm down. You're not yourself, don't let his provokes affect you." Sam told him.

"Ooh scary, well give it your best shot buddy." Laxus said. "Both of you come at me at once, I'll show you where you both stand!"

Mystogan looked over to Sam and a silent conversation was held between them. Sam nodded, understanding what he wanted her to do. Mystogan started to plant his five magic staves in the ground preparing an attack while Sam, who was more than capable to beat the stupid blonde with one punch but she wanted to savor the fight that will let her be able to beat the crap out of Laxus, so she held back half of her strength, made the first move. She held out her hand, with her palm opened upwards, creating a blue ball of static electricity.

"**Dragon Shock!" **The ball of energy was thrown at high speed and hits Laxus' midsection, enabling him to move.

"Damn it! I can't move!" Laxus exclaimed, as Mystogan was done planting his five staves. **"Matenrou." **Mystogan calmly said, as a magic circle appeared before him.

Laxus panicked as the ground beneath him started to shake like an earthquake, rays of light appearing beneath the cracks of the floor. It exploded, exploding the Cathedral along with it. Laxus was blown upward, miraculously escaped with no injuries.

"What! Impossible! Even the church!" Laxus exclaimed.

Upon saying that, a pillar of wind and bright light combined appeared on the ruins of the church, consuming Laxus in the process. In the pillar, Laxus was stunned as the black sky cracked, revealing five scaly fingers and a pair of glowing red eyes. Before he could react, he was tied down by dozens of belts. The crack gets bigger and bigger and soon it revealed a big, scaly, monster reaching out for him.

"W-what kind of magic is this?!" Laxus cried out as he struggled to free himself, the monster let out a loud roar, almost reaching out to grab Laxus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Laxus screamed as he activated his lightning magic, attempting to free himself. He got the wanted result as the dimension around him started to distort. He makes his lightning stronger before he finally freed himself from his nightmare, or that's what he thought.

It was an illusion.

"Ridiculous!" Laxus laughed "You think a lame illusion could stop me huh? Mystogan!"

"Impressive, but you noticed it just a little too late." Mystogan grinned under his mask.

Just then, five magic circles appeared above Laxus, and a purple pillar starts to form. **"Sleep! Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"** he shouted.

"Now how do you like that, Master's grandson? Surprised? Your arrogance is thinning by a second." Sam said sarcastically with a grin.

Laxus grinned back, confusing both mages in front of him. "Now now, which one of us didn't notice huh?" he said.

As he said that, a magic circle appeared under both Sam and Mystogan, catching them off guard.

"Damn it!" they said in unison after realizing what happened.

The three braced for impact as the respective magic circles went off. Moments later, an explosion occurred. As the dust clears, the three of them escaped unscathed from any injuries.

Mystogan flew up in the air and made a few hand gestures towards Laxus. The ground beneath Laxus started to twist, trying to trap him in it. As Laxus realized what's happening, he turned his body into lightning and quickly escaped from it just in time.

"He escaped?!" the masked mage exclaimed.

Laxus, whose body has turned to lightning, moved in a zigzag direction in attempt to confuse Mystogan before charging upwards towards him to attack. He wasn't expecting to be interrupted by electrifying blue fire coming right at him.

As Laxus was charging towards Mystogan, Sam jumped into the air above Laxus and used her magic by lighting her hands with blue that was surrounded by electricity. She aimed her hands at Laxus as the fire and lightning grew more intense.

"**Element Combo: Dragon Takedown Attack!"** Sam shouted as she sent out two jets of the magic she created downwards towards Laxus. They hit him directly and send him crashing down onto the ground, creating a small crater, and with Sam landing on her feet. As the dust clears, he was seen crouching on the ground, his clothes torn. Mystogan then turned his body to mist and appeared in front of him, while Sam landed next the masked mage.

"Tch, not bad the both of you." Laxus grinned.

"_Oh please!" _Sam shouted in her head _"The only reason that I haven't ended this stupid fight the moment I got here is because I want to see the look on your stupid face when you see how strong I actually am. You didn't even know that I was on a decade class job request you…"_

"LAXUS!"Two voices boomed from the entrance of the church ending her thoughts. The three looked at the door, wondering who it was, and there stood two mages. It was Natsu and Erza.

The two of them looked around and saw Laxus face-to-face with two familiar people.

"That's Sam," Natsu said, looking at the crimson haired dragon mage, "but who's the other guy?" he asked looking at the man with the blue cloak.

"Mystogan?" Erza guessed.

As Mystogan saw her, he started to panic; he attempted to adjust his mask to cover most of his face but to no avail.

"You left yourself wide open!" Laxus yelled. He generated a ball of lightning in his palm and released it at Mystogan's face, destroying his mask.

"Mystogan!" Sam called out.

As the dust started to settle, they saw Mystogan's face for the first time. Natsu and Erza were stunned by what they saw. He has blue hair and has a familiar tattoo on his right eye, similar to a certain heavenly body mage.

It was the face of Jellal Fernandes.

"J-Jellal?" Erza stuttered, her voice shaken, tears starting to fill her eyes. When Sam heard Erza say that name, she remembered her story of when she was a slave at the Tower of Heaven as a child, she was taken back a little.

"You…!" Natsu yelled, his face showing full of hatred towards the man, remembering what Jellal had done to Erza at the tower.

"Jellal? Y-you're alive?" Erza called out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ooh, so you know each other?" Laxus said.

"W-what is going on?! Mystogan is…Jellal?!" Natsu exclaimed.

An awkward silence started to fill the room, except for Erza's crying, when a voice finally spoke, breaking the silence, "Erza, especially you, I didn't want to show my face." Mystogan told her.

Erza's tears stopped, not understanding what he meant "Huh?" she said.

"I'm not Jellal, I know of him, but I am not him." Mystogan replied.

Erza started to shake; emotions had control of her, with her mind starting to think about the man who she once called her friend.

"Sorry, I leave the rest to you." Mystogan said, turning his body into mist and disappeared from sight. "HEY!" Natsu called out, trying to stop him, but it was too late.

"Man I'm so confused…but I'll deal with that later," Natsu muttered, turning to look at Erza, still shaking from the events that occurred a moment ago, "Erza, you'll let me handle him right?" he called out.

No response

"ERZA!"

Suddenly, lightning enveloped Erza's whole body, freeing her from her state.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed, with pain shaking her entire body.

"Whoo that was an ugly face." Laxus yelled, releasing Erza from his lightning.

Before Natsu could do anything, a figure appeared in front of Laxus, punching him square in the face. Which his caught with ease. Laxus, Natsu, and Erza saw Sam floating a bit and snarling at Laxus with anger and rage written all over her face.

"Damn you Laxus!" Sam shouted at him "How dare you attack her when she wasn't even ready, that's fighting dirty!"

"Huh? I don't care, that fact that she was shaking and crying shows that she's weak." Laxus provoked. He was going to say more, but then he saw the face Sam was giving him, and it sent shivers down his spine. Sam's pupils turned into slits, resembling eyes of a dragon, and she was bearing her fangs at him, but what got every ones attention was that she started growling like a real dragon. It honestly kind of scared Laxus staring at her with his eyes wide open.

"You damn bastard." Sam kicked him away from her while he was his own state of shock, sending him a few meters away out of his trance and still standing, and both preparing to attack.

As Sam was about to launch forward, she was blocked by Natsu, who stepped in front of her to face Laxus. "What are you doing Natsu? Get of my way!" Sam called out.

"Shut up Sam, I told you I will handle him." Natsu said. A tick mark appeared on Sam's forehead, annoyed with the pink-haired idiot in front of her. When she was about to argue, Natsu shouted, "LAXUS! Fight me! I will defeat you, you asshole!"

"I didn't even notice you there Natsu." Laxus smirked, insulting Natsu in the process.

"Damn it don't underestimate me!" Natsu said, lighting his fist with flames, preparing to fight.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" along with his battle cry, Natsu charged forward, "FIGHT ME LAXUS!"

"Geez, so annoying, you always charged forward to attack, so tiresome." Laxus said with an annoyed look on his face, "Get out of my way small fry!" he fires a ray of lightning towards him, only for Natsu to jump up high to dodge it in time. Natsu then lit up his legs with flames, preparing to kick Laxus. **"Fire Dragon Kick!"** Natsu cried out as he kicked Laxus' right arm, which didn't even affect him.

As Natsu landed on his feet, Laxus kneed him, pushing Natsu a few feet away. Natsu almost collapsed on the ground when Laxus grabbed his right arm, his right fist enveloped with lightning, "Now who said you could get away?" Laxus smirked. He threw a few punches at Natsu, only for him to grab back his left arm, stunning Laxus.

"Who said I was running away? This is my chance to seize the top spot!" with that, Natsu lit up his fist and punched Laxus in the face.

Both of them threw an array of punches at each other before Natsu decided to duck down and try to trip Laxus with his leg. Unfortunately, Laxus sensed this and he avoided it as he jumped up, and slammed Natsu face down. He then let go of Natsu's arm and kicked him away. Natsu managed to land on his feet, but was pinned down by someone.

"Oh finally out of your trance Erza?" Laxus called out.

"_I have to forget about Jell-, no Mystogan for now, now I have to stop Laxus!"_ she thought. **"Requip!"** she shouted, a bright light enveloped her body and she change to her Black Wing Armor. "AHHHHHH!" she charged at Laxus and swung her sword at him, only for him to block it with his arm.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled.

"What are those things floating above the city Laxus?!" Erza demanded.

"The Thunder Palace, bet you've heard of it." Laxus grinned.

"You seriously intend to attack Magnolia, you fiend?!" she asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! It's a new rule to the game, even though it pains my heart to use it…" Laxus sarcastically said.

"You vile fiend!" Erza yelled at him, raising her left leg to kick him, only for Laxus to grab it with his hand.

"Two minutes left…" he warned.

"Tch, Natsu, Sam, destroy the lacrima!"

Sam was about to answer her, but Natsu shouted "I can't do that! I mean if I destroy one of them I get shocked myself!"

Erza was stunned to hear that, "What?! You used body link magic?"

"Yes, no one could touch that lacrima!" the blonde-haired mage said.

"You coward!"

As she said that, her whole body was enveloped by Laxus' lightning, "Now I'm gonna destroy you with my lightning as well!" Laxus shouted before pushing Erza away.

**"Requip!"** Erza shouted and another bright light enveloped her body. She was now wearing a different set of armor, Thunder Empress Armor.

"Heh, Thunder Empress Armor? You think that will protect you from my lightning?!" Laxus shouted as he fires another ray of lightning at her.

Erza dodged it as she jumped up high, ready to strike, "It's not just about defense Laxus!" she shouted, as she fires a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of her spear.

Laxus managed to block it as it was his element, before turning himself into lightning, preparing another attack.

Sensing this, Erza placed her spear in front of her, and a magic circle appeared on her weapon. She charges the spear with electricity creating a powerful lightning barrier to shield herself from his attack.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now try and block this Erza!" Laxus then fires lightning ray from both of his hands. And of course, with her lightning shield, Erza managed to block it.

"Not bad." Laxus complimented. Ignoring the compliment, Erza said "When two wizards that uses the same magic fight, the factors will determine the outcome…"

"Whoever has the highest magic power, their technique and experience, right?" Laxus finished.

"And the heart!" Erza added "You should have learned this from the master!"

"Oh, I learned. I had learned that the most important thing is power."

Erza was about to argue, but someone spoke, "So, that's what you learned huh? Laxus, you're an idiot. You are blinded by your powers." Sam said walking towards him "Your heartless mind will lead you to your downfall."

"Ooh, scary words there Sam," Laxus said "Why don't we see who the better fighter is?"

"Sam," Erza called, "what are you-"

"Erza," Sam called out, interrupting her "I'll handle him. Go, protect the city, and stop the Thunder Palace at all costs no matter what, the citizens lives are at stake here." Erza obeyed her. Sam's words were filled with so much authority that you would be crazy not to obey her.

"You too Natsu."

"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed, clearly annoyed by what he was ordered to do, "I want to fight him! Let me-"

"SHUT UP AND GO!"

Natsu and Erza were shocked. For the first time in a long time, she yelled at her comrades. Natsu realized just how serious she was.

"Time is running out and lives are at stake here! Do you want to fight him because you want to test your strength or you want to stop his stupidity?!" Sam yelled.

Natsu thought about was what she just said, and she was right. He wanted to fight Laxus because he is strong, because he wanted to test his strength on him. But now it's different, the lives of the citizens of Magnolia and the future of Fairy Tail are in danger right now. He hated to do this, but there's only one thing he could do.

"Fine! I'll let you handle this! But you better defeat him or I'll never forgive you!" Natsu warned.

"Heh, I feel kind of insulted that you think I will lose this pathetic excuse of a mage. Now go, their lives are on your shoulders now!" Sam exclaimed.

Natsu and Erza nodded at her order. Before they could leave the church, Laxus called out to them, stopping them in their tracks, "Wait are you two going to stop the Thunder Palace?" No one answered so Laxus took it as a 'yes', he laughed loudly, "AHAHAHAHAHA! You guys won't stand a chance! Destroying one would risk your lives. And right now there are a number of lacrima floating up there. There's no time either!"

"I will destroy all of them!" Erza exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Natsu and Sam cried out.

"Impossible!" Laxus said, "And if you do, you wouldn't survive!"

Erza then turned her head at Laxus saying "But then the city would be saved." And with that, she leaves the place, with Natsu following suit.

Sam was ready to attack when Natsu called her out, "Stop him Sam!"

"Are you going to break the rules of the game?!" Laxus yelled at them.

"I believe in you guys! Don't you dare fail! We are FAIRY TAIL!" Sam called out. They stopped in their tracks to turn back to look at her, seeing the crimson-haired girl holding up her index finger in the air, they smiled, held up their fingers, before setting off again.

"Damn it!" Laxus muttered as he tried to chase them down and stop them.

**"Water Dragon Hydro Cannon!"** Sam shouted. A torrent of water was generated in her hands and fires it at Laxus, sending him flying towards the altar stairs, creating a crater.

"Why you little brat…" Laxus said crouching on his knees.

Sam stood there watching him, with a smirk on her face with a shadow around her eyes. "Now fight me seriously Laxus. I will crush your power and stop you once and for all."

* * *

><p>Ok I will try my best to get chapter 4 done and uploaded, and this story is only going to have 5 chapters, but if you guys want me to do one-shots of moments before this <strong>(yeah I'm not going past this arch)<strong>

Don't forget to check out my other stories please. Leave me some reviews and some ideas please.

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye


	4. The Crimson Dragon

I am so sorry I have been M.I.A with my stories. My grandma has been getting different surgeries cuz she's been getting sick.

But she is starting to recover from her latest surgery so yay. Any how, here is ch. 4 I hope u like it.

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Yuki

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 "The Reason She's called the Crimson Dragon"<p>

On the streets of Magnolia, banners, ribbons, balloons, and other beautiful decorations were all around the buildings, oblivious of the civil war around them. Gray Fullbuster had regained consciousness from his fight from Bickslow and had recovered enough that he was running around to look for a certain telepathic mage.

"I need to find Warren, but damn it where could he be?!" he shouted.

As he finished, his running was interrupted by a blur of pink as someone crashed into him with enough force that he fell on his back. He shouted angrily at the person who ran into him.

"Idiot, watch where you're going, damn it!"

"You wanna go?! Oh, it's only you Gray." A familiar voice replied.

Gray took a closer look at the person who said his name, it was Natsu.

"Oi Natsu, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Laxus." Gray asked.

"Yeah I found him. But someone else is fighting him right now and I'm looking for Warren." Natsu said.

"You too? So that bastard's back huh? Didn't you want to fight Laxus?" Gray said

"I did damn it! But Sam told me to help Erza as she's fighting Laxus alone, while Erza told me to find Warren!" Natsu argued.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_I didn't think that you would give in to the fight so easily, I'm a little surprised." Erza said._

"_Yeah well, didn't really have much of a choice! And would you say no to Sam considering that she was able to complete a decade-class job request, and is the same girl who used to end your fights with Mira the same way you end my fights with Gray?" Natsu said. _

_And after he said that, both he and Erza started to tremble in fear remembering how terrifying the girl, who was currently fighting Laxus, can be when she is angry._

_After running from Kardia Cathedral Erza and Natsu stopped running, and shaking, thinking the distance is safe enough to deal with the Thunder Palace. Erza then told Natsu about her plan. _

"_Natsu, we can't handle the Thunder Palace with just the two of us, that's suicide. That is why we need help from everyone from Fairy Tail. Go find Warren and tell him to use his telepathy to inform the other recovering Fairy Tail mages about the current situation and we will destroy the Thunder Palace together." Erza ordered him._

"_So bossy." Natsu muttered._

"_GO OR ELSE I WILL TELL SAM ABOUT GALUNA ISLAND!" Erza shouted with a glare. Unknown to them that the girl they were talking about already knew about Natsu's little adventure, thanks to her sneaky little tiger._

_Frightened by her glare, but mostly her threat about telling his big sis about Galuna Island, Natsu nodded hurriedly with an "Aye!" and took off to find Warren._

_After that, Erza reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and started to summon swords to destroy the Thunder Palace. "Blades, lend me the power to protect." She whispered to herself. "Also, to everyone in Fairy Tail, lend me your power!"_

_Somewhere in the city, Lucy was taken aback when she heard a voice in her head and stopped, Happy was confused._

"_What is it Lucy?" Happy asked._

"_Did you just hear Erza's voice in your head Happy?" Lucy said._

"_Yeah, I think I did." Happy replied._

"_She asked for our help." Lucy said._

"_Aye." He agreed._

_At another part of the city, Gray, who had a body full of bruises and was conscious for a while after the defeat by Bickslow, heard the voice as well._

"_She's asking us to help? That's not like you at all Erza!" he muttered._

_As he leaned against a wall of a building, clearly limping, Gray looked up into the sky, and saw a countless number of lacrima with a lightning symbol floating around Magnolia. He realizes why Erza needs Fairy Tails help._

"_I see…" he whispered "If I can get Erza's voice to reach everyone like it reached me…I need Warren's help!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>End of Flashback<span>**_

"So Erza bosses you around like a…wait did you say that Sam's back?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yeah I did and right now she's…" Natsu started, but stopped when he saw Gray's reaction to his answer. The ice mage went into a dream-like state his cheeks turned a vibrant shade of pink and a goofy smile plastered on his face, with hearts floating around him as he started thinking about the girl he had been dating for two years and who he had been in love with before the two were even a couple, Natsu sweat-drop when he saw Gray like that.

"Dude! Focus, we need to find Warren and we can't do that if you don't stop thinking about my big sis', you pervert!" Natsu shouted, getting Gray out of his trance.

"What did you call me?!" Gray yelled in Natsu's face.

"You heard me popsicle!" Natsu yelled back.

"Damn you flame breath!"

"Ice stripper!"

"Matchstick!"

And so they searched for Warren together while exchanging glares and lame insults in each others faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Kardia Cathedral<strong>

Sam and Laxus had been exchanging blows and magic for a while now. While both had been exchanging attacks, Sam had the upper hand. Still keeping her true strength and power suppressed to be around Laxus' level, her strength matched Laxus's in hand-to-hand combat, which surprised Laxus and was increasing his anger at the same time. Sam was wearing a smirk on her face making Laxus think that she wasn't even being serious with him.

He was pissed.

"_Damn that bitch, she's clearly mocking me. She's had that same smirk on her face, which means she's not even using her full strength. Does that mean…NO! She is weak! I am stronger than her! I am the strongest mage in Fairy Tail!"_** (Yeah, he is in denial that Sam in stronger than him and has been for a while.)**

Sam then suddenly stopped and jumped back a few feet away from Laxus, preparing her attack as blue flames lit her hands then she aimed her lighted hands at Laxus **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** blue fire is shot out at Laxus.

**"****Raging Bolt!"** Laxus countered. He fires a ray of lightning to counter the fire attack. As their respective spells met in the middle, it creates an explosion and pushed Laxus back a few meters away while Sam didn't even move an inch.

"You should realize this by now Sam!" Laxus yelled; "Don't you see how pitiful the guild has become? It's full of weaklings!"

"That's nothing more than bullcrap!" Sam replied with irritation in her voice. "The guild is always strong, and there are no weaklings in the guild, everyone is strong in their own way! But how can you possibly see that when you're being a blind arrogant prick!"

"Why you!" Laxus charged a few lightning spheres and fires them at Sam, which she deflected with ease. "I'll show you! I will change the guild! That's why I'll be the new master of the guild!" Laxus then threw a lightning enveloped fist at Sam's face. It didn't hit its target because she quickly caught his wrist with her gloved left hand, surprising Laxus.

"So, that is the reason why you are doing this? To become guild master?" Sam said with her bangs covering her eyes "Tell you what, I'll crush that bullshit. With that twisted logic of yours, you are not cut out to be master. Not now not ever!"

"Say that again, I dare you!" Laxus threw another punch with his free fist at Sam's stomach, only to be caught like his other hand. He stared at the girl with wide eyes when she caught his other fist, and she stared at the lightning mage with eyes of a dragon. She spun a complete 360⁰ and threw Laxus across the church sending him crashing into one of the church's pillars. He winced at the pain.

Sam smirked devilishly at the scene, which slowly faded when she and Laxus glanced up at the rune timer Freed set up. It shows how much time was left until the Thunder Palace is activated.

"One minute and thirty seconds until the Thunder Palace activates?" Laxus muttered to himself "You're still not giving up, old man? Don't you know what'll happen to the city?"

His thoughts stopped when he heard a soft chuckle from Sam, "You don't have to be worried Laxus," she said to him, "because nothing is going to happen."

"W-what do you mean?" Laxus stammered.

"You see, you won't get a damn thing if you destroy the city," Sam answered, "now you're upset because you can't get yourself out of this mess." Laxus was taken aback by her answer. She has a point, but of course, he'll deny it.

"Don't worry, Gray, Natsu, Erza, and the others will stop it." Sam said with confidence.

"What do you mean the others? Those weaklings are down for the count!" Laxus shot back.

"Heh, you'll see." Sam smirked; she then flared up her power, causing Laxus to flinch a bit, caught off guard by the sudden increase of magical energy coming from the crimson-haired girl.

"What's the matter Laxus? Scared that you met your match?" she mocked.

Recovered from the intense pressure from Sam, Laxus was enraged by how Sam mocked him. He charged his fist with lightning, preparing an attack, "I should be saying that to you bitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Cathedral<strong>

Erza started to struggle from the immense magic she used up to summon her swords. Her magic reserves was almost gone but she still hasn't given up on summoning more swords.

"…198…"she said as she summoned another sword, her voice was strained by her depleting magic, "…199…" her breathing was becoming more and more heavier, she was too tired, "If I want to destroy them all, I need more…" as she said that, her knees buckled and she slumped down onto her knees, out of magic. "I'm already out of magical power, and I'm out of time. What should I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Church<strong>

"Time is almost up till the Thunder Palace activates Samantha," Laxus mocked, "what'll you do now?"

"Nothing's going to nor will happen." Sam answered "Everybody will be safe!"

"You shut the hell up!" Laxus yelled.

With that, Sam charged at him with her fists lit up again, she leaped up and swung her fist down at Laxus, and he tried to block it with his lightning enveloped arm. Which failed and she punched him in the face sending him a few meters away from her.

"Dammit." Laxus muttered as he grasped his now bruised and aching swollen cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Erza<strong>

Erza was back on her feet, slightly recovering even though she still struggled as she summoned another sword, "Unless I can summon another 100 swords, I can't…simultaneously…" she muttered.

As she thinks about her options, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice in her head.

"Hello, can everybody hear me?" the voice said.

"Warren?" Erza asked, looking around her.

"This is an emergency!" Warren exclaimed. "Everybody look at the sky!"

"Warren?" Macao said.

"The sky?" Jet asked.

"What…the hell…are those?" Droy sweated.

"And if there is anyone still fighting, please hold up for now!" Warren ordered.

Somewhere on top of a building, Lucy and Happy were also hearing the voices through Warren's telepathy.

"What's this? There's a voice in my head…" Lucy said.

"That's Warren's telepathy," Happy answered, "he can speak directly into people's minds, just like Yuki."

"Who's Yuki?" Lucy asked.

"Yuki's a cat like me, but he's a very serious and stoic white tiger, and just like Warren Yuki is a telepath, but he's much stronger than Warren. Not only can he talk in peoples minds, he can also send you telepathic images of what he sees and hears." Happy explained.

Lucy nodded at the information that was just given to her and she was kind of amazed, and a little frightened, about the fact that there was another cat like Happy but who is actually strong and serious.

* * *

><p>And unknown to both of them and all the guild members, except for Sam, that the tiger that Happy was talking about was back in the Fairy Tail guild sitting Indian style on a banister up on the ceiling…sleeping.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone please listen up! We have to destroy all of those lacrima floating in the sky with all the magic power we have!" Warren said. "It's a very destructive magic that Laxus activated that will destroy the city! There's no time! Everyone please do it!"<p>

"What the hell!?" Wakaba said.

"But why…?" Laki trailed off.

"Warren, how do you know about the Thunder Palace?" Erza asked.

"Erza is that you?" another voice said in her head.

"Gray? I see so it was you." Erza realized "So that means…"

"Yeah, charcoal brain is right next to me." Gray said.

"What did you call me icicle?!" Natsu yelled.

"You heard me fire breath!" Gray countered.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"N-No!" both of them stuttered.

"Erza you're not a statue anymore?" another voice asked.

"Oi if Erza's not made of stone anymore…" Droy said.

"…and the others? What about Levy?" Jet asked.

"We're all fine boys." A female voice answered them, which turned out to be Cana's.

"Even Juvia's back on her feet." Elfman added.

"Bisca is safe too Alzack." Mirajane said.

In an alley, Alzack felt relieved that Bisca is safe. He leaned on a wall and slumped down onto the ground, emotions running high, "I…I see…" he whispered, "thank goodness…really…"

"Sorry guys," Warren said, "my telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild. We'll have to do it with the people who can hear. Destroy those thin-"

"Hold up Warren!" a voice boomed out, interrupting Warren. "Did you forget what you did to me?"

"M-Max?" Warren shivered. "I-I'm sorry about that but I was just trying to save the girls so…"

"Droy here!" another voice shouted, "Can you hear me Alzack?"

"I-I can hear you." Alzack replied "I'm sorry about before…"

"You think that's going to cut it!?" Droy said, annoyed at what Alzack did to him during their fight. "You hit me with a sneak attack!"

With that a bunch of voices boomed out, arguments everywhere. As everyone is arguing, forgotten about the current situation, Gray and Natsu were pissed, their hair were covering their eyes. Even though they fought frequently, now is not to even the time to do that, since the situation concerns the entire city and its inhabitants.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING?!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

"SHUT IT, PRACTICE WHAT YOU TEACH YOU TWO!" everyone yelled at them through Warren's telepathy. You can't help but feel sorry for the poor guy.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME! WE NEED TO DESTROY THE THUNDER PALACE!" Gray yelled hoping to get them into their senses, but obviously, he failed.

And soon everyone started arguing again, all of them not happy with each other for what they did during the battle. While this is happening, Lucy and Happy frowned at the situation; this is not helping the guild. Lucy remained silent the whole time this was happening, now she can't stand it anymore. This is not like the guild that she loves.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, making all arguments stop. "This isn't the time to be fighting! The people in the city are in danger! We all have to work together to protect the city of Magnolia! If we combine our powers, we can overcome everything! That's what I've learned after coming here. I know I just joined Fairy Tail recently, but my feelings for this guild are as strong as anybody's! Fairy Tail has been my dream for a long time. It's always been my dream! Even now…so…please…let's work together to save this town!"

"Lucy…" Erza whispered.

"And if that won't convince you guys, I'll destroy all of them myself!" Lucy continued.

There were a few moments of silence that was broken by Natsu.

"Hell yeah! That's Lucy for ya!" Natsu said making everyone chuckle.

"So what's it going to be boys?" Cana's voice said "You really going to let the newbie show you up like that?"

"She may be a rookie," Jet said, "but she has more Fairy Tail spirit than any of us. Lucy you're exactly right. We'll settle things later." Everyone agreeing with what he said. And everybody had the same thought about Lucy, _"She's like another Sam."_

Lucy then unconsciously shed a tear, touched by how everyone was back to friends, "Thank you."

"No, thank you Lucy." Erza said smiling, touched by Lucy's words of wisdom. Now to the important part…

"Okay everyone!" she ordered "I'll handle the 200 in the north! The rest of you destroy the ones around the south!"

"Let's go Happy!" Lucy said.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied, activating his area and carried Lucy towards the lacrima.

"Don't leave a single one left!" Gray demanded.

**"Ice Make: Lance!"**

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

**"Demon Blast!"**

**"Water Nebula!"**

**"****Guns Magic: Stinger Shot!"**

As everyone is firing their respective attacks towards the lacrima, Erza gathered enough magical energy to direct all of her swords to destroy the ones in the north.

"Go forth my blades!" She shouted, sending her swords flying.

Meanwhile, Lucy, who was carried by Happy, flew towards the lacrima. As they reached the lacrima close enough, he let go of Lucy, who was preparing her attack.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy shouted her battle cry as she destroyed one of the lacrima with her whip.

**"****Max Speed Attack!"**Happy yelled as he flew full speed at the lacrima, destroying it.

Brilliant streaks of ice, water, flames, and other undefined elements shot high into the sky, all aimed with one sole purpose. Moments later, the town of Magnolia was bathed in the most beautiful rainbow lights as the exploding lightning lacrima mixed in with the attacks that destroyed them. Fragments of airborne crystals refracted the light over the city, illuminating it with colorful shades.

"What is this?"

"Some kind of fireworks?"

"Fairy Tail just keeps doing things flashier and flashier each year."

"It's beautiful."

"We did it." Erza said as she reequipped back to her heart kruez armor.

The others could only grin at their accomplishment, as they saved the city from total destruction. It would only last for a matter of seconds as they felt static around their bodies. Then, lightning enveloped them, paralyzing them as they screamed in agony from the sudden pain. Apparently, they had completely forgotten about the body link magic fused in with the lacrima.

As it finally stopped, there was a moment of silence, as everyone was lying on the ground, unable to move a muscle.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza asked. "Honestly, you people are so reckless."

"Birds of a feather, you know…" Gray trailed off.

"Hehe, that's Fairy Tail for ya!" Natsu said with a happy grin.

"It would be great of Laxus got over his rebellious phase."

"No kidding."

"Alzack, are you okay?"

"Droy? Yeah, thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>At Kardia Cathedral<strong>

As the timer reached to one second left the rune timer disappeared from sight, signaling the Thunder Palace was successfully destroyed.

Sam couldn't help but smirk at Laxus, who was dumbfounded by the turn of events. "You see? Told you they would do it." She said.

"Why do you want to change the guild? Laxus, we are all in the same circle of friends, we work together. That's what keeps the guild alive, the bonds that keep us together. I joined the guild seven years ago, and just only a few days after joining I've learned that the people around me were not ordinary. And they are not just my friends, they are my family who I love and they are certainly not weak. You don't even try to understand them and the bonds that we make. So how can you even be the master if you just ignore it?" she continued.

As Laxus was listening to Sam, he can't help but get pissed off. He eyes were shadowed. Then lightning enveloped his whole body as he released a massive amount of magic. Not even a little surprised by the shock wave of energy released by Laxus, Sam didn't even flinch as she stood there with her arms crossed, watching him with her dragon eyes.

"How can I be master, you say?" Laxus said, "BY FORCE!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the city, Levy was running towards the church where Sam and Laxus were fighting. She was in a hurry as she had to inform Laxus about his grandfather's situation.<p>

"Laxus…please stop…" she muttered, tears in her eyes. "The master…your grandfather…he is already…"

* * *

><p>Sam was 100% unfazed by the release of magic energy by Laxus as she got into a fighting position and flared up a little bit of her own magic energy to match his.<p>

"Enough of this madness Laxus," Sam said, "the guild will never be yours!"

"Oh yes it will," he replied, "yeah…trying to force a bargain is useless…I should have relied on my powers since that start! This overwhelming power is my identity!"

"Bullshit." Sam muttered to herself, unfortunately Laxus didn't hear her.

"Now I'll show a secret, a secret that makes me special!" Laxus bellowed. He then raises both of his hands in the air at his said and generates electricity between his palms. It was rapidly shaped into the form of a massive sphere. Then he hurled his lightning sphere at Sam.

**"****Lightning Dragons Heavenward Halberd!"** he shouted.

"_Ok, did not see that one coming."_ She thought, only a tiny bit surprised. And as the lightning sphere approached her, she didn't' even attempted to dodge the attack as she stood there with her arms crossed and then Laxus' attack hit its target. Laxus smirked at what he saw, but it was quickly replaced with a look of shock and fear when he just witnessed something he **did not** expect. He saw Sam in the same position that she was in, with not even a scratch on her. _"What the hell?! My lightning didn't even leave a mark on her! How is that possible!?"_ Laxus mentally shouted in his mind, with Sam having an unimpressed look on her face.

"Is that the best you got?" Sam taunted with a grin staring at Laxus whose still haven't moved a muscle.

"A dragon slayer huh?" a new voice spoke from behind them. "Not that I care or anything, but he's still an enemy of the guild. Plus I have a score to settle with him."

Sam turned around to see a man standing at the entrance of the church. He has long, spiky black hair, has red eyes with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars.

"Gajeel?" Sam said, having no idea what he's doing there since his previous guild has been destroyed, until she saw the black Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder and remembered when Yuki showed her the day he and Juvia, if she remembered the girl's name correctly, became Fairy Tail wizards. He also showed her when Natsu brought Lucy to Fairy Tail. "Oh yeah, you joined the guild."

"Hmph, not that I wanted to anyway," Gajeel snorted, "and how do you know my name?"

"I have my ways," Sam shrugged, "I'm Samantha Burns, but call me Sam."

"Another weakling shows up," Laxus chuckled, "disappear, disappear! Bring it, Fairy Tail. I'll devour you all!"

"And…he lost it." Sam said.

"Damn, his magical energy is no joke; we have to defeat him to protect the guild." Gajeel said.

"Wait…you're protecting the guild?" Sam blinked in surprise.

"Destroying it or protecting it, it's my choice dammit!" Gajeel retorted. "And I know that you can beat his ass no problem, but I have a score to settle with this guy." He added.

Laxus heard him and a tick mark appeared on his head, but he didn't say anything.

"I don't mind you joining in 'cause you're not the only one who has something to settle with this idiot. Heh, now there are pretty much four dragon slayers now, what do you feel?" Sam smirked. Even though Sam's magic isn't dragon slayer magic, she's still considered a dragon slayer.

"I don't like it, but when there's lightning, you can't fly in the sky." Gajeel smirked back.

"Alright then, let's show a united front!"

"Yeah!"

"LETS GO!" they simultaneously shouted. With that they charged forward, throwing punches and kicks at Laxus.

Laxus had enough of hand-to-hand combat as he charged lightning in his right palm, throwing it at Gajeel, electrocuting him and sending him flying. Luckily for him Sam was there to catch him, and she was pushed back a few feet.

"Use your breath!" Sam ordered as she flipped Gajeel to the back of her.

**"Iron Dragon Roar!"**

**"****Water Dragon Roar!"**

Both attacks from Gajeel and Sam respectively managed to combine into one as it made its way towards Laxus. Unfortunately, Laxus managed to dodge it in time by jumping up high.

Gajeel then transformed his right leg into a large, jagged iron blade, **"Iron Dragon's Sword!"** he shouted as he swings his right leg/sword at Laxus. He managed to dodge the kick and with no time to waste, thrusts out his palm towards Gajeel shooting a few lightning bullets. They exploded as they were close to Gajeel.

Laxus smirked as he thought the Iron Dragon Slayer was done for, not realizing Sam had used her speed and appeared right behind him, preparing one of her favorite attacks as stone formed around her fist.

**"****Earth Dragon Fist!" **she shouted, as she punched Laxus directly on his back, making him fall to the ground wincing in pain.

Recovered from the explosion, Gajeel pointed his right arm at Laxus and turns his arm into a large spearhead, firing a large number of iron spears in rapid succession, **"Iron Dragon's Lance!"** he shouted.

As they prepared for their final attack, the stone fist that Sam made was now gone she and Gajeel cocked their heads back, inhaling a large amount of air.

**"Fire Dragon's…"**

**"Iron Dragon's…"**

**"ROAR!"**

Sam and Gajeel fire a large amount of blue flames, which she controlled the flames strength to match Natsu's, and iron debris from their mouths. Both attacks hit the lightning user dead on as it created a massive explosion.

As the dust was clearing, the two dragon slayers, but mostly Gajeel, were expecting an unconscious Laxus lying down on the ground. They weren't, again mostly Gajeel, expecting a slightly bruised Laxus standing there with a devilish grin. Gajeel was quite obviously surprised, while Sam had a scowl on her face.

"So that's all you two can do huh? Two Dragon Slayers." Laxus mocked.

"Impossible," Gajeel spoke, "how are you still standing? We've gone out with our attacks!"

"_Well, not all of our attacks."_ Sam thought with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Ehehehehe," the blonde chuckled, "looks like I'm gonna have to use my trump card." When he said that, his already massive body bulged in size and muscle mass, elongating his canine teeth and making them sharp, and causing scales to appear on his massive arms. **"Dragon Force!"**

"Impossible!" Gajeel said "He was able to activate a dragon slayer's ultimate and final form with ease?!"

While, unlike the black-haired dragon slayer, Sam stayed silent completely unfazed by the power Laxus was radiating from his dragon force.

**"****Lightning Dragon's…ROAR!"** he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, engulfing both of the mages in front of him.

As the dust clears, Laxus smirked, expecting the two mages to be lying down on the ground paralyzed and unable to move.

He was wrong.

When the dust was settled, Laxus notices something in front of Gajeel that makes his eyes widen in shock…but mostly with…terror. It wasn't something that protected Gajeel from the attack, it was someone and it was Sam. And her appearance changed as well, but she didn't look human. Sam Burns has changed herself from a human into a humanoid dragon.

Sam's beautiful bright crimson red hair was taken over by her white silvery ends making her hair now a stunning silver white color. Skin was now bright red with scales, on her head right on her hair line were two small horns that curve upward and were about three inches long. Her hands now had four pointy fingers that had no nails on them so the fingers are the claws themselves, and before she transformed she removed her gloves and safely placed them in her jacket pocket. A tail came out behind her and with the end of it on the ground, her shorts magically created a decent size hole for the tail to go through, the long tail the same color of her scales that was about 5 to 6 feet long. On her back were a pair of bright red dragon wings with the membrane pale yellow, just like her shorts with her tail the jacket and shirt made two long lines for the wings, and they're 6 feet long with a wingspan of 7 feet wide and are spread open from shielding Gajeel from the attack. Even her feet had changed- they were longer and are curved upwards making it look like Sam is walking on her toes, or wearing very long high heels, the parts of the boots that would cover the toes and heels had magically disappeared showing her three toes and heels, and her toes were like her fingers. They were claws themselves; there weren't any claws growing on them. Laxus was shaking from how much of a real dragon she really was, and by how strong she was too.

**"****Dragon Magic:"** She whispered, but was loud enough for Laxus to hear, **"Dragon Soul."**

"You…" Gajeel said, speechless and couldn't think what to say. He can feel the raw power radiating from Sam in this form.

"Gajeel," Sam said looking over her shoulder, "stand back, I'll handle him now."

Gajeel wanted to protest, but he saw her eyes. Those eyes, they're full of strength and confidence. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"You, what the hell?! What the hell are you, what kind of magic is that?! And why don't you stay down?!" Laxus bellowed from shock and panic.

Sam crossed her arms as she turned her head back to face him, with serious written on her face, and simply said "Don't you remember me telling the guild that I have dragon blood in my system? How do you think I got my title 'Dragon Guardian of the Fairies', and 'The Crimson Dragon'? Everyone in the guild knows that I can turn into what I am right now and a lot of people have seen my dragon form, but Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Mira, Yuki, Makarov, Mystogan, and now you and Gajeel are the only ones in the _guild_ who have seen me like this. This is what happens when you've been given blood of a dragon." was said putting emphasis on guild when she said it.

Laxus remembered Sam telling the guild that she has dragon blood in her system, and had heard from people from all over Fiore about her turning into a half dragon half human creature and how strong she is, but he just thought that it wasn't true and didn't believe it until now that is. He became even more determined to beat her now.

"You, Natsu, Erza, Mystogan, the old man, all the trash in the guild, and all the people in Magnolia…I'LL MAKE THEM ALL DISAPPEAR!" he declared. He erupted with rage as bright light surrounded him.

"W-What's with this magical power?!" Gajeel stammered.

"_This magic…I've heard of it…its Makarov's…"_ Sam thought.

"It targets everything the caster sees as an enemy. The spell that destroyed Master Jose in one hit. Master Makarov's ultimate spell of judgment! **Fairy Law!"** Gajeel stated.

Laxus then brought both of his palms together and forms a bright yellow sphere, "Yes, its **Fairy Law!"**

"I won't let y-"

Sam crouched and was about to charge at Laxus like a torpedo, but stopped when a girl's voice called out to him, "Stop it Laxus!"

She looked over her shoulder from her crouching position and saw a girl standing at the entrance of the church panting for air. She has blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She's also wearing an orange dress.

"Levy?!" Sam yelled in surprise, and was now was standing up, not expecting the petite girl to show up. Levy gasped and her eyes widened when she saw Sam in her dragon hybrid form, "Sam, is that you?" she asked as Sam mentally put Levy's name on the list of guild members who've seen her in her dragon form. A small smile appeared on silver-haired dragon girl's face, "Yeah it's me."

"Idiot!" Gajeel shouted gaining Levy's attention. "What are you doing here?" he added.

Levy then remembered why she ran to the church, "The Master is…your own grandfather…is on death's door!" Levy shouted at the top of her lungs, shocking the three in the church, "So please stop this! Just go and see him!"

"On death's door?" Sam muttered in shock. "Makarov…is gonna die?"

"Laxus!" Levy shouted again.

Laxus thought for a while as he was slowly reducing the size of the bright sphere. Gajeel and Levy were expecting him to cancel the magic and finally stop and go see the master, but Sam had a feeling that told her that he was going to do the exact opposite.

She was right.

"Perfect timing." Laxus sneered. "Looks like my chances of becoming Master just went up again."

"Why you." Gajeel growled in disgust.

"Die Fairy Tail!" Laxus roared, increasing the size of the sphere as the whole church was brightened by the extreme light the sphere was generating. "I'll build it up from scratch! A guild that'll make everyone tremble in fear! I'll make the ultimate guild!"

"I won't let you!" Sam shouted, barring her fangs, as she used her wings and speed to glide behind Laxus, his back facing her.

Without warning, Laxus yelled in pain as his left shoulder and arm was now covered in blood from three deep claw marks that started in the middle of his left shoulder and ending a little past the shoulder onto his arm received, he received from Sam before he fell onto one knee. His dragon force deactivated and his bright sphere died down.

"W-When did you –"

Sam's right hand/claw had some blood on it. "You're lucky I decided to go for your shoulder instead of your face." Sam interrupted with her words coated with venom, causing Laxus to flinch. "You see even though I never liked you since the day I became part of Fairy Tail, you're still a member of the guild and comrade and comrades help each other. I want to help you get over your damn rebellious stage of yours and get you to think straight. You think with an enormous amount of power you can conquer all? That's nothing more but bull. When we have friends, we want to get stronger because we want to protect them; we have the power to protect the ones we care about. It's the people around us and the bonds that we make with them that makes us stronger. Without heart, without friends, you're nothing."

Everyone at the church was stunned by Sam's words, those kinds of words were said by people with wisdom far beyond their years. Sam then reached out her clawed hand to Laxus, motioning him to take it. "And I know that in your heart, deep down, you still consider everyone here your friend," she continued without the venom, "come on, let's go see the master." She finished with a smile on her face.

But Laxus had other ideas. As a bolt of energy suddenly jumped from him to a nearby rock with a loud crack and Sam, by instinct, flew up and hovered above the blonde.

"I don't give a damn about the old man! To hell with him!" the mage's body began bulking up in size again as he began drawing on the dwindling amount of magic in his reserves. Sam was paralyzed with shock when he yelled about not giving a damn about his own grandfather. "I'm not the Master's grandson! I'm Laxus, I'm me!"

Flexing his muscles, an excess of electrical energy exploded from the blonde mage's form and filled the room. Windows and rubble were shattered and blown away respectively as hundreds of bright bolts erupted from the ground. Gajeel hurriedly shielded Levy while Sam stood her ground as her blood started to boil, shock was quickly replaced with dander as it started to fill her body.

The blonde mage was about to say more but couldn't when Sam's left claw was grasping his neck before she lifted him up off the ground. "That is it, I'm done playing around!" she roared with anger and wrath written on her face.

Right after she yelled that she dropped him and as soon she released his neck, Laxus received a powerful uppercut hitting him square in the jaw sending him flying hard and fast into the ceiling of the church with Sam flying after him. Sam flew right in front of him and started to give him strong and painful punches into Laxus's stomach and chest, making him go deeper and deeper into the ceiling up to the point that Laxus was pretty much stuck in the ceiling. When she was satisfied with that she stopped and started to float back down, but then at full speed Sam flew back up to Laxus with her claws engulfed by bright red flames,** (she was thinking about Natsu which was the reason her fire was red not its usual blue color)**, and yelled her attack.

**"****Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Laxus eyes widened as the attack made contact, with him as its target. The force of impact from the flames were strong and powerful enough to make Laxus go soaring through the ceiling and into the air outside of Kardia Cathedral. His eyes were closed as he felt is body slow down and was about to fall back down the same way he came up, he slowly opened one eye and then both eyes were wide open when he say Sam flapping her wings above him. And when he was just close enough to her, Sam started a flip forward while screamed "I'm gonna beat you till I knock some sense back into you Laxus!" Sam said as she swung her tail forward when he was right where she wanted him to be, the lightning dragon slayer came out of shock and quickly shielded his head with his arms. Sam's tail then made its mark as it made contact with Laxus with a powerful blow sending him back down screaming and crash land onto the roof of the church.

Sam floated back down and gently landed on the roof, only a couple of meters away from the blonde mage who was now beaten up pretty bad.

Gajeel and Levy, who were now outside of Kardia Cathedral, were gawking at Sam. She was so fast that their eyes couldn't keep up with her, and they thought that the fight was over until they noticed Laxus getting back up.

Laxus stumbled a bit to get back onto his feet, his body was now covered in bruises, but he wasn't finished and wasn't done fighting…yet.

Flaring up her power, her body and eyes started to glow bright blue. "You think you get extra help 'cause you're the master's grandson! You think you're special?! Shut the hell up about being related to Makarov! Everyone in the guild is in the same family!"

"And what the hell do you know HUH?!" Laxus bellowed as he started to power up his magic again.

"I know more than you do apparently, and like I said before we're comrades! That's why we help each other out!" Sam yelled, gathering more energy making the blue light around her have red, white, purple, yellow, and green in it, making it like a beautiful colorful flame surrounding her, preparing her attack.

"Shut the hell up! Let's finish this with one blow! I'll destroy you and the guild SAM BURNS!" the blonde then enveloped his whole body with lightning.

Laxus glanced over to where Levy and Gajeel were standing then glanced back over to the crimson dragon and got an idea. He created a lightning spear and was going to hurl it at Sam, but to her horror it didn't. Laxus had aim and fired his attack at Levy and Gajeel, "GAJEEL! LEVY!" Sam screamed, and was no longer glowing, as the lightning attack went flying towards the two. Gajeel activated his iron scales and protected Levy from it, only they didn't feel any pain and when they opened their eyes they saw that hit the lamppost that was near them. Gajeel and Levy were confused on why Laxus aimed his attack on them only for it to miss them, and what nobody realized was that Laxus did that as a distraction for Sam and when she was distracted he made his move.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a blood curdling scream was shot through the air. The iron dragon slayer and the petite script mage turned their heads in the direction where the horrible scream was. And what they saw made their blood go cold. Laxus had used his little distraction to charge at the silver-haired dragon girl to rip the membrane in the middle of her right wing apart, making it impossible for her to fly. The tear was about 3 ft long and it started in the middle of the wing going all the way down the rest of the way.

Sam then slammed the back of her head into his nose then swatted him away with her tail, hitting him in the stomach, getting him away from her a few meters away again.

Sam tried to open her wing to see the full damage that was done to her wing. She couldn't even get it to open half way without hissing in pain. Laxus had pretty much ripped her skin when he did that dirty trick. The action had made her so angry that her irises and pupils have shrunk and looked like there was no light on them. She bared her fangs and started to growl ferociously in Laxus's direction, on the outside Laxus seemed unaffected by it but on the inside he was petrified.

"Sam, are you ok!?" Levy asked a little afraid as she and Gajeel felt the anger radiating off of Sam. Gajeel couldn't help but face-palm when she asked the question, _"I don't think it feels good to have your skin being ripped!" _he yelled in his head.

"Yeah I'm ok, and I am about to feel better when I beat the snot out of this bastard!" was all she said, as she started glowing again.

"I'll defeat you Laxus!" the silver-haired dragon girl snarled as she closed her eyes, "Even if the guild dies, it'll never be yours! Because it's our home to return to!"

Laxus then charged at Sam with his battle cry. When he was just ten feet away from her, Sam opened her eyes that were glowing bright blue, then opened her mouth creating a multi colored orb of energy. Making Laxus stop dead in his tracks as he felt the enormous amount of magical energy from this, and he wasn't the only one, the guild members that were all over the city could feel it.

**"Dragon Magic:" **

**"Fire…"**

**"Water…"**

**"Earth…"**

**"Air…"**

**"Lightning…"**

**"Ice…"**

It didn't take long for Laxus to realize what spell the girl was about to unleash on him. The spell she's using is the rarest and one of the most powerful spells of lost magic that has ever been known and the only way to have some knowledge about the spell can only be found in history books, and the only creature that performed this spell was a dragon. Not just any dragon, it was the Dragon Queen. And the spell was like Fairy Law, it only harms the individual or group that the user considered an enemy.

The attack was ready and with it aimed at Laxus, who was trembling and was standing there like a statue with his eyes glued on the dragon girl as she moved her head back sucking in a huge amount of air.

**"****Mighty Dragon Elemental Roar!"**

She released her attack, creating a massive bright and colorful funnel of flames, consuming things in the area around it. Gajeel managed to activate his dragon scales again to minimize the damage on him and shield Levy, which he didn't need to do.

When it was done Sam and Laxus, who looked so badly beaten up, were facing each other when moments later Laxus slumped down on the ground. His vision was getting fuzzy but before darkness would consume his eyes he saw Sam's necklace and noticed what was on it, "No…way…" were his last words before he fell forward and was quickly unconscious.

After a few moments of silence, Sam then cocked her head back and sucked in a lot of air making it look like she was going to do one of her dragon roars, but it wasn't magic that left her mouth:

**"****RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"** a very real and loud dragon roar that was released from her lungs and it was strong and powerful just like the girl. And because of Gajeel's enhanced hearing, he quickly placed his hands on his ears.

"H-He lost." Gajeel, who deactivated his dragon scales, stuttered while removing his hands from his ears. Then he looked at the blue-haired girl who is next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Levy replied. "So, she's really back. And she's so much stronger, both in magic and strength."

"Yeah, this girl's at a whole other level." He agreed. "And that was one hell of a roar, my ears are still ringing." Gajeel added as he was scratching the inside of his right ear trying to making the ringing stop, Levy giggled at his action and from what he said.

Levy turned her attention back to the silver-haired red-skinned dragon girl that's standing proud and strong on the roof, and was using the water from the moisture in the air to heal her wing good as new. She starred at her with amazement in her eyes and couldn't help but say "I knew about Sam's dragon form," Gajeel turned his head and looked at her and listened, "and I would imagine what it would be like to see it and how amazing it would be."

Gajeel crossed his arms and placed his attention back onto Sam, "Is it what you thought it was going to be?" he asked. Levy shook her head once as a soft smile formed on her face, "No, it's more than I could ever imagine."

Sam, and her clothes and hair color, reverted back to normal and was putting her gloves back on as she walked towards the passed out Laxus. She lifted him up and placed him over her right shoulder. _"Just what I thought, he's light as a feather."_

She looked down at Gajeel and Levy and jumped down and landed on her feet, then walked over to them, "You guys go back to the guild, I'll take him to a local clinic." They nodded but before they could take off, Sam asked them a favor.

"And don't tell the others I'm back, especially Gray. I planned to make this a surprise." She said with a small grin on her face and holding her index finger in front her mouth. They nodded again with Levy smiling, thinking of how the guild will erupt in cheers when they find that their favorite Dragon is finally back after six months, especially a certain ice mage. Then Levy realized that a certain tiger wasn't with Sam, "Hey Sam, where's Yuki?" she asked.

"He's at the guild, either sleeping or eating fish." Sam simply replied.

As the two left Sam looked over her shoulder at the unconscious Laxus, she could only sigh. "Come on Laxus," she muttered, "the faster I get you over to the closest clinic to get your wounds treated, the sooner you'll be able to go see your grandfather."

"_Plus I can't wait for the Fantasia Parade."_ She thought with a big, bright, happy smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Again I'm sorry for the delay, and I'm sorry if this wasn't a very good chapter I'm not very good at writing action scenes sometimes.<p>

And yes Laxus did know about her being one of the 10 Wizard Saints but because of his ego and pride and his whole 'I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail' he thought it was a lie or something like that.

And r some questions that I would like some advice on or would be a good idea:

1. Should Charle have a crush on Yuki?

2. What should edolas Sam be like- a traitor like Erza or be a whiny brat who is all bark but no bite?

3. How should Wendy and Charle act like when they meet Sam for the first time?

4. Should I write a M chapter with ONLY Gray and Sam.

Thats all

This is Keller75863548264483 saying bye-bye!


	5. Promise Me!

Here is chapter 5 of "Dragon Guardian of the Fairies" and the next chapter will have the parade, and it will have a LEMON! It will be the very first lemon that I have ever written so I'm sorry if it ends up not so great. And you don't have to read the M rated part if you don't want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just my two OCs.

And I would like to thank these people for the reviews:

BlueWingedAngelR (guest)

Mica meraz (guest)

Micameraz (guest)

NightHunterDeath

Kanra Orihara Sama

Doomedbex

Momochan77

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_*Talking telepathically*_

"**Spell/Attack"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5 Promise Me!<strong>

**Local Infirmary**

Laxus' mind slowly began to kick back into gear as consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. The Battle of Fairy Tail, the girls turned into stone, then there was that fight between Sam, which he lost badly.

As he opened his eyes, he realized he was on a bed, his body covered in bandages. With his enhanced sense of smell since he is a dragon slayer, he sniffed his surroundings. It smelled like an infirmary, but it smelled different from the guild infirmary, so his wild guess was that he could be in a local clinic. He had no idea who brought him there.

_"Sam perhaps? Nah, as if she would."_ He tried to get up but winced in pain as his shoulders, mainly his left gave way. "Damn these wounds." He cursed silently, remembering how he was wounded by Sam.

"So you're finally awake." A familiar voice called out. He then heard a shuffling noise nearby the doorway and he looked over in that direction. There stood Sam with her arms crossed with a scowl on her face, leaning her back against the wall.

"Tch, what are you doing here?" Laxus grunted. His face and tone showed he's annoyed ,and a little scared, with the dragon girl's presence letting her look at his pitiful state.

"Jeez, seriously?" Sam retorted, "I'm the one who injured you so it was pretty much my responsibility to bring you here, and when you are finally awake all I get is attitude? Bastard."

Then a moment of silence, they didn't speak a word for a couple of minutes until Sam heard the blonde dragon slayer mutter 'thanks' so soft that he thought that she wouldn't be able to hear it, but she did.

"No problem." Laxus then looked at her surprised that she was able to hear it, she noticed his expression and explained "I'm part dragon remember, so my senses are more sensitive and enhanced than yours are idiot." The last part caused a tick mark to appear on Laxus's head.

"Damn, what a pain in the ass." He snapped looking at Sam's stare.

"It's what comrades do right? Help each other." The crimson-haired girl smirked. Upon hearing that, Laxus' eyes were wide as saucers as he heard that. He looked over at Sam before he quickly reverted to a scowl and looked away.

They didn't say a word for another couple of minutes, Laxus had no idea what to say. He wouldn't admit it, but Sam knew he felt guilty about hurting the guild. He was just trying to help the guild, to make it stronger. He _loves_ the guild; he just wanted to make it better.

"You know there's no way to make the guild better." Sam suddenly said, surprising and confusing the blonde's eyes to move in the direction where she was standing.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Wizard guilds aren't places that only gather strong mages." Sam started to explain to him what she meant in serious and soft tone; "They are places that welcome those who want to join, and be part of something, with open arms; it's a place someone can call…home. A strong guild doesn't get its strength from the strong and powerful wizards alone; it's the strength of the guild members' hearts and the special bonds that are made are what make a guild strong. If a guild has strong mages but nothing else, then that's a pathetic excuse for a guild. And here at Fairy Tail we're like a big family…we go on jobs together, we protect each other, we fight together and for each other, and we care about the ones who are important to us; that is what makes me and everyone else a strong Fairy Tail wizard, that is what it means to be in Fairy Tail. That is what makes Fairy Tail strong." When Sam finished saying the words that came from her heart, she was remembering all the good and bad times that had happened to her since she joined Fairy Tail with Natsu.

Laxus was starring at her, astonished by the words that she said again. Those words that were said by the dragon hybrid girl would only be said by people who are wise beyond their years, just like the old man...just like his grandfather.

"You talk too much," he smirked; "you sounded just like the old man you know that?" he finished with a laugh.

"Heh, sorry. Just trying to make sure that you understand what I'm saying and that it gets drilled into that thick skull of yours." She smirked back; she then pushed her back against the wall and walked towards Laxus, with her hand reaching out motioning him to take it.

"Go and apologize to the master," Sam said in a soft and kind tone, "accept any punishment he will give you, but I think we both know what punishment you're going to get after this little fiasco of yours."

Laxus nodded, he knew what Sam meant, and he was prepared to accept it. He had caused the guild chaos; it would be a fitting punishment for him.

Slowly, he reached out for her hand and grabbed it, with a small smile on his face.

As they let go, Sam walked towards the exit and she was right in front of the exit she stopped, then looked over her shoulder at Laxus, "He's at the guild," she said, "get changed, I'll be waiting for you in five minutes."

_"This is going to be a long day."_ Sam thought as she walked out while brushing her hair back with her left hand.

"Is your wing still busted up?" Laxus asked, immediately bringing her back into reality, curious if her wing was still injured or if somehow it was healed.

"It's still sensitive and it will turn into a scar, and technically since I'm now in my human form you managed to injure my back. You're just lucky I know how to heal with my water dragon magic or else I would be walking around in my dragon form." She said as she was walking away. "Plus I managed to leave a scar on your shoulder." she added with her own signature toothy smirk.

"Sorry."

Sam stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at Laxus, with the smirk gone, amazed that not only did he just apologize to her…but that it sounded so sincere, guilty, and sad. Even though she couldn't see his face at the moment, she didn't need to see it to know that he was trying not to cry. It honestly made her feel a little sad. "Thank you Laxus, it means a lot for you to say sorry; and I forgive you." was all that was said before she started walking again. And when Sam was 100% out of the room, Laxus turned his head to stare at the doorway where she exited the room and a grateful warm smile made its' way to his face. _"Thank you Sam."_

And unknown to the both of them, a certain white tiger ninja was using his telepathy on their conversation with the guild master listening.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the guild<strong>

At the guild, everyone was nervous as they were waiting for Erza to check up on Master Makarov's current condition. Yes they were happy that the Battle of Fairy Tail has ended and Laxus was stopped, but master's condition was more important.

They held their breaths as Erza finally came through the doors of the guild infirmary. They have waited agonizingly long enough to know about his condition. Then she finally spoke with a small smile on her lips. "Thanks to Porlyusica's help, the master's condition is stable and he will be alright."

The guild immediately erupted into cheers upon hearing the news, high-fives and fist-bumps were all over the place. The news also lifted their depleted morale, which was what they needed.

"Oh yeah! Gramps is safe!" Natsu shouted as he stood on top of a table and breathed out fire.

"Shut up flame brain, don't wreck the guild!" Gray yelled at him.

"Thank goodness, I had no idea what was gonna happen for a little while there." Lucy said looking at Gray with a sigh of relief.

"Gramps isn't going to kick the bucket so easily, ya know." Gray said.

"But the master is quite old. Stressing his heart more will only make his health worse." Erza informed the whole guild. "Don't forget that everyone."

"AYE SIR!" everyone shouted in unison.

"But are we really gonna do the Fantasia under these condition?" Lucy doubted.

"It's what the master wants. It's precisely at times like this that we should do it." Mirajane replied.

"I'm also looking forward to seeing the parade." Juvia declared with glee.

"You'll be participating ya know?" Cana smirked.

"EH?!" Juvia stammered.

"There you have it!" Macao and Wakaba said in unison.

"But…I've joined only recently…" Juvia shyly said, moving her index finger in an 'x' pattern on a pillar, unsure of how to react.

"I thought she would be more excited about it." Wakaba said.

"Isn't she the cutest." Cana teased.

"Aye sir! We're lucky that no one in the guild was seriously injured!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, now that you say it, was Laxus that easy to beat? How come Gajeel or Natsu didn't get seriously injured? I expected it to be quite brutal." Lucy shivered.

"You are so cold hearted Lucy." Happy said with a mock pout.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy recoiled.

"By the way, who did defeat Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Cana replied.

"Whoever it was, it was a strong mage with a crazy amount of magical energy. I could feel the strength of the magic from where I was, and I wasn't anywhere near the cathedral." Lucy said voicing her thoughts out loud.

"Did you also hear that roar? I don't know if what beat Laxus was human." Some random Fairy Tail mage asked causing everyone to wonder the same thing, and then some started to ask about the attack that happened as well. But no one, except for the people who witnessed the fight, came up with any answers.

"It was-" Erza and Natsu started in unison about to tell her when they were interrupted by Levy calling out to them.

"Guys! I have something to tell you!" Levy exclaimed. Then the three of them walked away to make sure nobody would listen on their conversation.

"What's wrong with her?" Mirajane asked. Gray just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, acting like he had no idea, while at the same time was trying really hard to go into his love/dream state whenever he thinks about his beautiful and strong girlfriend. Even though he didn't go into his 'love state', that didn't stop a bright red blush to form on his cheeks and everybody in the guild knows who he's thinking about when it happens, except for Lucy and Juvia. Mira noticed and immediately knew what, or better yet who, he was thinking about and couldn't help but smile and shake her head at bit at him.

"What is it?" Erza asked when the group of three knew no one was around to hear what Levy had to say.

"She wants to surprise the guild you two." Levy whispered to them. "So don't tell anyone yet, especially Gray."

"Oh, I see, alright then." The Queen of the Fairies smirked, which was quickly replaced with a frown when the two girls noticed Natsu was looking a little nervous. "You already told Gray that she's back didn't you Natsu?" Levy asked as both her and Erza sweat-dropped when he answered her with a shaky nod.

"Sorry." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Right after he said sorry, the activity in the guild ceased to a stop when a figure walked towards the guild's entrance. It was Laxus, his body covered in bandages. He was wearing his fur coat, which was miraculously still intact. He entered the guild, getting angry glares from nearly all the guild members.

"Laxus." Macao said.

"Why you." Wakaba growled.

"Where's the old man?" Laxus asked nonchalantly, ignoring the glares he was receiving.

"How dare you…" Jet said, blocking his path towards the infirmary.

"You think we'll just let you see him?!" Droy exclaimed. The guild roared in agreement not wanting Laxus to visit the master.

"Don't you guys think there has been enough fighting for one day?" a familiar and amused voice was heard throughout the guild. "Besides I'm the one who brought him here so that he can go see the master."

Everyone turned their heads to the guild's entrance to see another figure standing there. They quickly realized who she was, surprising nearly all the guild members, they could only gasp. The crimson hair with the ends of the hair and bangs silvery white, that amused and happy smirk on her face, and the white tiger dressed like a ninja on her shoulder. **(Yuki sensed Sam when she and Laxus were leaving the local infirmary and flew all the way there to her and he's not sitting on her shoulder it's more like he's holding onto her shoulder with his hands/paws while his feet are on Sam's back. And remember they all thought that Yuki went with her, they had no idea that he's been there watching them the whole time.)**

There was no mistake. _"They're finally back home!" _Everyone, who knows who they are, yelled in their heads.

"Sam! Yuki!"

"You two made it in time!"

"It has been kind of dull around here the past six months!"

"About damn time!"

Sam couldn't help but smile and laugh. "It's great to be back!" she exclaimed with her voice full of happiness.

"Hm." was Yuki's response with a blank expression on his face. **(Yuki's voice is Mori's from the anime "Ouran Host Club") **

Gray wasn't surprised since Natsu told him earlier that Sam was back, but he still was the happiest out of everyone that she's back. Sam looked around to try and find her boyfriend, and she found Gray a little bit away from where she was standing.

She couldn't help it when a huge smile appeared on her face and yelled "Gray!" and the next thing the ice mage knew he was tackled into a hug by his girlfriend, causing him to stumbled back a bit with a small "Oof."

She stood on her toes as she wrapped both arms around his neck then buried her face into the crook of his neck and had her body close to his. The raven-haired boy's entire face became the same color of a tomato when he felt her warm and busty chest pressed onto his.

And a few moments later, his red face disappeared with only his cheeks having some pink on them, Gray smiled and he returned the hug wrapping his arms around the girl he loves in a tight firm embrace pressing her body closer to his. There was zero space between their bodies; you wouldn't be able to squeeze a sheet of paper between them. With one arm around her waist and the other went around the upper part of her back and buried his face into her hair. He missed the warm feeling of holding her in his arms, he missed her presence in the guild, in their home and bed, he missed every little thing about her and the things they do together, he missed her. **(Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Sam, Gray, and Yuki started living together a week before Sam and 'Yuki' left for the decade job request.)**

"I missed you." she softly spoke with a warm smile on her face.

"I missed you too." Gray replied, with the same smile on his face as well. When they slowly separated from their loving embrace he placed a warm gentle peck on her forehead, which caused different reactions from the guild members.

Most of them were smiling and 'awing' at the cute moment between Sam and Gray, while some of the young male wizards who are attracted to Sam, and Juvia, were glaring at the scene with envy. Even though Sam is with Gray, she still gets quite the number of admirers. Sam is a very beautiful girl, so no one in Fairy Tail is really surprised that boys are still trying to win her affections. And it does annoy Gray that his girlfriend's fan boys won't give it a rest, even though they have been together for two years and are living together. Soon all the guild members, even the jealous ones, were shouting their comments about the couple.

"The two lovebirds are reunited!"

"So cute and romantic!"

"Gray is such a lucky bastard!"

"So not fair!"

Yuki watched the scene go down from the table he was sitting on when he flew off of Sam's shoulder so that he wouldn't get caught in the hug, and pulled his ninja mask down off his face and was now eating a fish. He was watching the couple with a watchful eye, mostly on Gray. Yuki is very protective of Sam since the day he and Happy hatched out of their eggs, and everybody knows it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Lucy<strong>

"Who is she?" Lucy asked as she watched from sitting on stool at the bar Natsu and Happy fly/run up to the girl to give her a hug, then Happy gave Yuki a hug but he was just ignored by the little tiger. She figured that the white tiger is Yuki because she remembers Happy telling her about him from earlier. "I've never seen her before." And a few moments after Natsu and the girl were done hugging, even Erza walked up to her and gave the mysterious girl a short hug.

Cana, Mira, and Levy turned their attention to the blonde girl. "You mean Sam?" Cana asked, while pointing at the crimson-haired girl, the celestial wizard who nodded yes.

"She's the second strongest, possibly is the strongest, mage in Fairy Tail. Below Gildarts and she surpassed the master about a year or two ago." Mira replied with her usual smile.

"Ehhh?! Is she really that strong?!" Lucy asked going into shock from the info she just received. "Yup, and she is a lot stronger than when she first joined the guild, but she was still really strong. Back then she was the only person who would actually end the fights between Erza and Mira by beating them up without any problems." Cana answered.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_It was a normal day at the guild, it has been 3 months since Sam and Natsu joined Fairy Tail, and Erza and Mira were at it again by yelling lame insults at each other. "Shut up thunder thighs, you can't tell me what to do!" young Mira shouted pushing Erza back._

_"Make me you stupid demon!" young Erza shouted pushing back at Mira. _

_"She is always scolding at us not to fight each other, but there she is fighting with Mira. Erza is a hypocrite." Gray stated as he, Natsu, Sam, Lisanna, and Cana are observing the fight from the table they're sitting at from a safe distance. "Yeah no kidding." Natsu and Sam agreed. _

_Soon the yelling between the two girls was starting to get louder and it had officially got on Sam's nerves, "Ok that's it!" she snapped as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table causing the four to flinch a little in surprise. "What do you mean sis?" Natsu asked confused to what his big sister said. She didn't answer him, she started to calmly walk towards the two girls ignoring the warnings that her friends were giving her._

_"Are you crazy?!" Gray exclaimed._

_"Come back Sam you're going to die!" Cana tried to talk her out of it, which failed._

_"Natsu do something!" Lisanna said._

_"Like what?" Natsu asked the youngest Strauss._

_"I don't know anything at this point! Mira and Erza are going to tear her apart!"_

_Natsu knew how strong his sister really is, even though their friends kind of forget, he knows. And he also knows that she holds back, a lot, when she's fighting Erza, so he wasn't worried about her; he was worried about the two girls who had gotten on Sam's nerves. "Don't underestimate Sam's strength." Natsu simply said with a toothy smirk, making the three quiet and watched in silence._

_When Sam was now in front of the two and said "Will the two of you shut up." they stopped and starred at the crimson-haired girl, making the guild go silent. And the two girls did something stupid, "Stay out of it you little brat!" they yelled in unison at her. The young girl quickly became angry as an anime tick mark appeared on her head._

_"It was nice knowing you two!" Natsu shouted from where he was in the guild, Erza and Mira looked at him with confusion on their faces and when they looked back at Sam they started to shake with fear when they saw the terrifying glare that was on her face and with dark aura surrounding her, "It seems you have forgotten your lesson Erza; looks like I'm gonna have to teach it to you again along with you Mira." was all Sam said as she punched her fist into her hand with an evil grin replacing her glare._

_Outside the guild, the sounds of punches could've been heard. _

_Erza and Mira were now on the floor, covered in bruises and groaning in pain while Sam was standing with her arms crossed. The entire guild were shocked from what they just witnessed, the girl basically had beaten the crap out of two of Fairy Tail's scariest mages like it was nothing. "No more fighting or else. Got it you two?" Sam said with a look on her face that said 'I'm dead serious'._

_"Yes ma'am!" the two girls quickly replied out of fear, not wanting to get Sam angry again._

_Sam simply responded with a 'good' and walked back to where she was sitting, with her brother and friends and a few other mages saying how awesome and strong she is._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flashback Ends<strong>_

_"Wow, I didn't think there was anyone that Erza was afraid of."_ Lucy thought when Cana was done telling her the story. "Is she the one who beat Laxus?"

"Yeah that's our Sam for ya." Levy beamed with Mira and Cana agreeing with her.

"Yup, Samantha Burns the Crimson Dragon." Mira said.

"A.K.A the Dragon Guardian of the Fairies." Cana continued, drinking alcohol from a barrel, when Lucy was taking a sip of her drink.

…3

…2

…1

Lucy did a spit take before gasping. "She's the Dragon Guardian!?" the three just nodded again as they watched the blonde celestial mage go into fan-girl mode with stars in her eyes and sparkles around her.

"Wow she's so pretty. I've read about her in Sorcerer's Weekly! Her heroic deeds, turning into a dragon hybrid, and when she became one of the 10 Wizard Saints at a young age, but there was never a picture so I never knew what she looked like. I always wanted to meet her because the articles would always mention that her beauty equals her strength." This caused Cana, Mira, and Levy to start chuckling.

"Not only is she strong, she's also one of the nicest and coolest people that you will ever meet." Levy said.

"She's also very loyal and protective of her friends and everyone else in Fairy Tail." Cana added.

"What was she like when she was younger?" Lucy asked with stars in her eyes, letting her curiosity about the girl get the better of her.

"Sam was kind of shy the first couple of days after joining which she quickly got over, but other than that her personality hasn't really changed. Physically, she grew up quite a bit; when she was younger her hair used to end right at her shoulders and she was flat and straight everywhere no curves what so ever." Mira explained.

"Sam was just the cutest when she younger." Levy added with Cana and Mira agreeing with her again.

After a few moments Lucy had realized something, Natsu hasn't even once challenged the girl. "How come Natsu haven't challenged her to fight him?"

"Well for one, you must have a death wish or something if you challenge Sam to a fight." Cana said remembering how all of her opponents ended up in the hospital, either with minor injuries and were exhausted from running low on magic, or ending up in full body casts.

"Plus Natsu and Sam are like brother and sister, with Sam being the older sibling and Natsu being the younger one. A week before they joined the guild Sam found Natsu really sick in a forest and she took care of him until he was better. They became really close as Sam was nursing Natsu back to health and when he finally got better he asked her where she was heading, which lucky for him happened to be the same place he was heading. He suggested that they stay together when they reached Fairy Tail, and they both joined the guild together." Mira explained, when she finished Lucy looked back at Sam and Natsu with a warm smile on her face.

"And he made that mistake once and he ended up with a broken arm and a black eye only 10 seconds after the fight started, and after that he told her that when he knows that he can take her on in a fight she better be prepared to lose." Levy said.

"So he's waiting until he knows he's strong enough to beat her?" Lucy asked.

The girls nodded and did a 'mm-hmm'.

"And another reason is that you're gonna have to deal with Yuki after the fight." Cana whispered as she pointed, with a shaky hand, at the little white tiger who was still sitting on a table eating his fish in bliss.

Lucy didn't know that much about the ninja cladded white tiger, other than what Happy told her, and she noted that the three mages began to quaver when Cana mentioned him. Getting Lucy to start quavering at their reactions.

"What happens? What does he do?" Lucy asked with a hint of fear in her tone.

"No one really knows what he does. You see, Yuki sees Sam as a mother/big sister because she always cared about him and always loved him, so Yuki is very protective of Sam. He's protective of everyone in Fairy Tail, but even more so with her. Whenever someone is stupid or arrogant enough to challenge her to a fight, it really gets him riled up that the person wants to hurt her. And after the fight it doesn't matter if the challenger even hits her or not, or how badly beaten they end up, Yuki will make them regret challenging Sam." Levy whispered to Lucy while she made quick glances at the tiger then back at the celestial mage.

"And I think there was another reason why Natsu doesn't fight her, but you'll have to ask her yourself because I can't remember." Cana added, but the girls did hear what she said as they were focused on the stoic tiger at the moment.

She looked over in Yuki's direction and saw that he was eating a fish with his eyes closed and with his usual emotionless look on his face, but somehow she could tell that he was happy. Lucy understood his reasons for his over-protectiveness; he doesn't want to see his 'mother' hurt.

And right now the said tiger was still eating his fish, and somehow she could feel that he's happy at the moment.

Even though the stoic tiger hardly ever show any emotion in his face, he has his ways of letting people know what he's feeling. The most obvious one, is the way he will stare at you with his eyes so basically he let's his eyes to the talking sometimes. The second one is his actions; Sam says that his motto is 'actions speaks louder than words'. And the last one is that he has this way of controlling his aura to match his emotion.

"Wow, he's nothing like Happy." Lucy commented as she was making quick comparisons of how the two cats were acting.

"Yeah, Yuki is the total opposite of Happy, both in personalities and in strength. Happy's all happy go lucky who can't sit still, or keep his mouth shut, and wouldn't last a day on his own. Yuki on the other hand hardly ever says anything or show any emotion and can go toe to toe with Erza. He's not someone you would want to mess with, and you certainly don't want to get on his bad side. He is a lot stronger than he looks; if Yuki was human then he would probably be an S-class wizard." Cana explained to the blonde girl as they were still looking at the ninja cat. Lucy's eyes were bulging out of her head, not expecting to hear about the small tiger.

"Yup, that's Happy's brother for you." Mira added.

"Happy's brother!?" Lucy gasped from what she was just told.

"Yeah, Yuki and Happy were found together when they were eggs and Yuki's considered the 'younger brother' because he hatched from his egg a couple of seconds after Happy." Levy explained.

He turned his head to stare at the girls who quickly flinched when his red eyes were in their direction. His stare was fierce and determined and focused as he turned it onto Lucy, who was starting to tremble a bit from how intense his stare was.

Everyone in Fairy Tail have learned that when he does this with a new member he is basically testing them to see if he/she deserve to have his respect or not and accept that person as a comrade, and his victim is now Lucy. Who starred right into his eyes.

And after a few moments of the stare off, Yuki closes his eyes and slightly nods at the young blonde before putting his attention back onto Sam and everyone else with her. Lucy then had a confused look on her face when she realized the white tiger wasn't looking at her anymore.

_"What just happened?"_ was the first question that popped into Lucy's head.

"Wow. You must be something Lucy, not that many guild members get Yuki's respect." Cana said with amazement in her voice. Lucy just looked at her with a confused look on her face. Then Mira explained what the whole thing was about and it made Lucy happy and a little bit relieved that the white tiger accepts her.

"Well what's Sam's relationship with everyone else?" Lucy asked with her thought out loud having a quick flashback of the moment between Sam and Gray, and the hugs that she received from Natsu, Happy, and Erza which she happily returned.

"Sam is basically everyone's big sister in Fairy Tail and we all look up to her, but she's super close with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Mira." Levy said.

"Erza and Sam are best friends and they are like sisters now, but back then those two did not get along at all. They were just as bad if not a little worse than Natsu and Gray." Levy continued to explain gaining the blonde girl attention.

"Really how come?" Lucy asked.

"Sam was the first person that talked back to Erza and was also the first to beat her in a fight, which Erza didn't particularly like, and Sam didn't like it when Erza would hit her 'little brother'. They didn't exactly see eye to eye on things, and Erza would always challenge Sam which would always end badly for Erza." Mira said remembering the day Natsu and Sam joined and met Erza, and also remembered how cute Gray acted when he met Sam for the first time to.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Hey! What are you starring at?" Gray asked, with some irritation in his voice, seeing a new boy walking into the guild. The new guy was starring at him for some odd reason. _

_"Gray your clothes!" Cana scolded at him, letting him know that he was only wearing his boxers again. "Aw man!" he exclaimed now that he knows his bad habit had happened again._

_"Geez what a pervert." The new guy insulted Gray, and irritated him. "Natsu!" a girl's scolding voice was heard; they turned their heads to see a girl with short crimson-hair with the ends of the hair a silver-white color and golden-brown eyes walking towards them wearing a simple orange T-shirt, a pair of white gloves with a red Fairy Tail emblem on the back of the left glove, brown shorts, knee-high black socks, and brown laced combat boots. _

_"What? Just being honest Sam." Natsu placed his hands behind his head, giving her an innocent look. _

_Sam crossed her arms and gave him a 'really?' look before sighing. She turned to face Gray and said "Sorry just ignore him, that's what I do when he's being an idiot." Gray chuckled at what she said while she received an irritated 'Hey!' from Natsu. _

_"Any who, that's Natsu and my name is Samantha but call me Sam." Sam said smiling and holding her hand out which Gray grasped with his hand and shook her hand up and down. "Name's Gray Fullbuster." With a small smile on his face. Gray then got a better look at her face and a blush made its way to his cheeks, seeing how pretty Sam is. "She's…really cute." he thought still holding on to her hand. He realized what he thought about Sam being cute and was blushing even more, the action made Sam look at him confused by it._

_The look didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. He quickly went into protective little brother mode and got Gray to let go of Sam's hand then punched him away while he yelled "Don't even think about it you flasher!"_

_"What was that pinkie?!" Gray asked angrily getting back onto his feet._

_"You heard me Mr. Walk-Around-In-Your-Panties!" Natsu quipped back getting in Gray's face. Shortly the two boys got into a little brawl between the two, and after a few minutes into the fight a girl with scarlet red hair that was in a neat braid walked over and separated the two apart by pushing their heads back, making their necks pop. _

_"What you want some of this?!" Natsu yelled at the girl catching her attention and with Gray trying to warn him "No don't do it!" but he was too late as both Gray and Natsu were punched upside their heads making bumps appear. Sam saw and quickly ran over to Natsu making sure that he was ok._

_"What total idiots." The girl said in an irritated tone._

_"But why me too?" Gray asked in pain._

_"You're not to fight got it?!" she said glaring at them. _

_"Yes ma'am!" Gray quickly replied in fear. Sam got irritated with this girl and said, shocking everyone, "Who the hell do you think you are, hitting my brother and then telling him and Gray what to do."_

_The girl just glared at Sam then threatened her, "I'm Erza, and you better watch it or else."_

_"Or else what? You don't scare me, so why should I listen to what you have to say Miss High-and-Mighty?" Sam taunted her with a mischievous grin on her face._

_Erza would've punched Sam…if her fist wasn't caught first…then ended up getting beaten up…and was now on the floor with a big bump on her head and covered in bruises. Gray and everyone else starred at Sam in shock seeing that someone actually had beaten her up. "Don't hit my little brother or threaten or scare him or anyone else when I'm around, or else. Got it?"_

_"Got it!" Erza quickly replied, actually scarred of the girl standing in front of her and everyone in the guild, except for Natsu, eyes were bulging out of their head and their jaws hitting the ground. _

_"Wow Sam, that was awesome!" Natsu complimented her completely awestruck on how strong his sister already is and he wasn't the only one as a certain ice mage was also starring at her not even realizing that he was. __"She's…amazing."__ He quickly shook his head trying to get rid of the thought of the girl he just met, again._

_"Hey you two, what are your names?" a young Mira asked Natsu and Sam. After they told her their names she introduced herself with a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, my name is Mira. Welcome to Fairy Tail."_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End of Flashback<strong>_

"Sam and Mira here are also really close, like sisters. They got along with each other when they met because both didn't get along very well with Erza. And if it wasn't obvious enough, Sam and Gray are dating." Cana simply said getting Mira back into reality which and caused Lucy to choke on her drink. The girl glanced over at Sam and Gray and she saw her standing in front of him with his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. She had a feeling that those two are together, and when it was confirmed one thing came into Lucy's mind…

…Juvia…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Sam<strong>

"Don't worry about Laxus," Sam stated after receiving and giving the warm greetings and hugs, "Yuki and I will go and keep an eye on him." she stated, with her partner who was now floating next to her. The guild members calmed down a bit now that they know Sam and Yuki would be watching Laxus. **(She heard the girl's conversation about her, but didn't really paid attention to it very long.)**

"Yeah." was all he said before latching himself onto Sam's right shoulder and as Laxus started to make his way towards the infirmary door. Everyone could only watch, well not Natsu who was awfully and surprisingly quiet almost the whole time.

"LAXUS!" he yelled as he slid in front of the blonde, blocking his path.

"Natsu." Laxus said, with no malicious intent in his voice, just neutral.

"Sam might have been the one fought you this time, but the next time I will be the one to fight you! Anytime anywhere and I won't lose!" he shouted, pointing his index finger at Laxus.

_"-Sigh-I'll deal with him later. Now isn't the best time to try and pick a fight Natsu."_ was what went through Sam's mind as she face palmed at what Natsu declared.

Laxus could only stand there while Natsu rant at him, he was wearing an unreadable expression on his face and people didn't have any ideas about what was going through Laxus's mind. After the pink-haired dragon slayer was finished, he stared at him before walking around Natsu and walked towards the infirmary making Natsu annoyed.

"Hey! You haven't said anything yet! Dam–" he stopped himself when Laxus waved at him without turning his head as he continued walking and entering the infirmary, stunning Natsu and making some onlookers smile at the scene.

Sam being one of the onlookers that smiled, very impressed by the maturity that Laxus just showed. The blonde was slowly understood the importance of bonding and friendships. _"You finally understand Laxus, and it's about time too."_ Sam thought as she noticed, and was the only one who did, Yuki was floating next to Laxus when he was walking into the infirmary.

Sam was going to follow them, if it wasn't for her boyfriend's arms that are tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Gray I'll be right back." Sam pouted as she was struggling with Gray, trying to get him to let go but he just wouldn't. Even though she's a lot stronger than him, Sam doesn't like to use her strength when she doesn't really have to and against the ones that are important to her. She sighed before turning around, without getting out of his embrace, so that she's facing Gray with a small cute smile on her face.

Sam placed her hands on the ice mage now flushed cheeks "Hey." She said gaining his attention. She moved her hands from his face, with her right arm around his neck and her left hand to the back of his head as she pulled his face down onto hers as she stood on her toes and closed her eyes.

"Mmph!" was he said, or sounded, right when he felt his lips right on Sam's warm soft ones. The kiss surprised both Gray and everyone else in the guild, and making the entire guild blush at the sight of young couple. After a few moments, Gray started to relax as he closed his eyes, released some tension in his body, and was now kissing Sam back.

They both missed this and loved it, and at the moment they were also savoring it while ignoring everything around them as they went into their own little world. Savoring the friction their lips made, how good they felt and how they seemed to fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces, and the love that they have for each other during the kiss.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever between the two, but in reality it only lasted about a minute or two, as Gray and Sam separated from the kiss but they were still holding each other and both still blushing a bit. Gray then had his forehead on his girlfriend's. Even though they have kissed plenty of times before, the short sweet kiss still felt as amazing as their first kiss.

Soon their eyes met and they couldn't look anywhere else. "I'll be right back ok. I'm not leaving for another mission any time soon." She reassured Gray as she gave him a quick peck on his nose, making Gray chuckle. "Ok, I'll be waiting." He said giving her a quick peck on her lips before they released each other from the embrace and she started walking towards the infirmary, with her boyfriend watching her as he went into his own little world with a goofy grin on his face not listening to what his friends were saying about how lucky he is and etc.

When Sam was halfway to the infirmary, she felt a chill go down her spine like someone was watching her. She just ignored thinking it was just her imagination and continued her path, but unknown to her a certain water mage was watching with a death glare thinking _"Love rival!"_ and other things.

When she was right in front of the entrance to the infirmary, she remembered something important. _"After Laxus and the master are done with their talk, I need to have a chat with Natsu and Happy and everyone else that went to Galuna Island."_ She thought as a mischievous smirk formed on her lips.

Soon as Sam entered the infirmary, someone yelled "LETS THROW A PARTY FOR SAM AND YUKI'S RETURN AND FANTASIA!" loud enough for the entire guild to hear.

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Infirmary<strong>

Sam was leaning with her back against the wall of the infirmary with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, with Yuki in the same position, but that didn't mean their guards were down as Laxus was standing near the master who was currently lying in one of the infirmary's beds.

Outside the infirmary they heard the rowdiness of the guild making Sam grin at how boisterous her Fairy Tail family can be. Laxus spoke "What a noisy bunch…" Makarov got up from his bed, and even though Sam didn't feel comfortable being in the room with the two she knew that she had to be there just in case something happens.

"Laxus. Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you boy." Laxus did what his grandfather told him to do. "Do you understand what you have done here?" as he looked at him, keeping his mouth shut, Makarov continued.

"Do you know what this guild is?" Laxus couldn't answer. Makarov turned his attention to the only girl in the room "Sam do you know what this guild is?" Sam opened her eyes and looked at the guild master in the eye, and nodded her head yes as her answer. "Would you elaborate your answer child?"

Sam sighed as she started to calmly walk towards the two, with Yuki following her and stood right next to her when she stopped. "I would elaborate, but I think it would be better if you tell us your answer to your question." Sam replied with Yuki agreeing with her. "Very well." Makarov said.

"This is a meeting place for comrades-in-arms. It's an agency for missions. And to some people, this is their home. It does not belong to you. This guild was born with the honor and trust of each individual member…and that is how we've formed a bond which you will find anywhere else. You have put the lives of these people in danger, and it could've been worse if it wasn't for Sam stopping you, and that I cannot forgive." After Makarov's monologue, Laxus finally could reply back. "I understand that now. I just wanted to make this guild stronger…" after hearing Laxus's response both Makarov and Sam let out a sigh.

"You really are a clumsy man…life is to be enjoyed, you know? As I watched you grow up, my reason for living wasn't to make you strong, or smart for that matter…all I wanted was to see you be happy." And silence came after. Sam and Yuki listened to every word. And after taking a glance at Makarov, who was physically shaking, they knew that his next words wouldn't be happy ones. Both mages and stoic Yuki knew what those words would be.

"Laxus…you are hereby excommunicated from this guild." Even though they saw it coming, it was still surprising to hear the master excommunicate his grandson.

"Right…" was all Laxus could respond with, but he wouldn't stop there. He turned to face the door and continued "…thanks for everything…gramps."

Makarov turned away to face the window.

"And Sam…" Laxus wasn't done yet.

"Hm?"

"That was a good fight. And how about the next time we see each other again, we have a rematch?" Sam let out a chuckle, and replied back. "Sounds good to me."

It felt like it was goodbye, but they knew that would see each other again one day. And there was one last thing for Laxus to say.

"Take care of the old man." He said as he opened the door. And just before he was about to close it he left with one last sentence. "And take care of your siblings and _your_ man." He added, teasing her with the last part. Then he was gone.

Sam happily smirked and slightly blushed at what was said at the end of his sentence. "Come on Yuki," she said gaining the tiger's attention, "let's go join the party." Yuki simply nodded his head once before she picked him up and placed him on her shoulder.

They headed for the door, but when Sam reached out and grabbed the handle "Just a moment you two." The master stopped them and they walked back to Makarov.

"I have something to tell you my child." He informed they crimson-haired girl as he turned around to face her and her partner. He looked at her right in the eye and explained, "You know that I'm not going to be the guild master forever and that I will die one day."

This caught Sam and Yuki off guard, not expecting him to talk about him dying one day and will no longer be part of their lives. It made both of them sad just thinking about it. They kept quiet as the man who was like a father to them and to everyone else in the guild continue.

"I don't know when that day will come, or how long till then, but what I do know is that when that day comes, someone is going to have to take my place as guild master. Someone that I know will do just fine and won't fail, and understands what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard, and only one person comes to mind. And that person is…" he paused creating tension "…you Sam."

Saying that, Sam and Yuki were shocked from what Makarov just said was an understatement. Both tiger and girl's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and their jaws hit the floor, then Sam comically fell backwards onto the floor, while Yuki was floating in the air with his eye twitching.

"_Well, that wasn't the reaction I was really expecting."_ Makarov sweat-dropped right after Sam hit the floor.

A couple of seconds passed before Sam stood right back on her feet and with Yuki back on her shoulder, both still a little in shock, and asked "Wait, Master. Why me?" Sam didn't understand why the master would pick her, out of everyone else in the guild, why her.

"Because for one, you are the strongest mage in the guild right now, considering your level of magic is higher than mine." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Sam roll her eyes. The crimson-haired girl was about to say something but Makarov continued.

"But your strength isn't the only reason why I chose to become guild master after me. When I look at you I don't see a little girl with an extraordinary ability anymore. I see a beautiful, kind and courageous young lady who's love, compassion, and will to protect her home and her loved ones burns as bright as the fire in her eyes. My child, you protect and stand up for the innocent lives in need and the ones you love with all your heart. Creating hope and the will to fight, for those who lost either one or both. You fight for what is important to you and to everyone else, and you understand the meaning of being a Fairy Tail wizard. And most importantly…You never give up without trying and without a fight, even when the odds are stacked against you; you still put everything you have into it…even if it means sacrificing yourself. Samantha Burns, you are a beacon of hope and strength that everyone looks up to in time of need, that's why I chose you!" he finished. With the little white tiger agreeing with everything that was said about the girl.

Tears were falling from golden-brown eyes as Sam started to cry, not knowing why. She quickly came back into reality and wiped away her tears before staring at Makarov in the eye and said, "It would be an honor to be the next guild master of Fairy Tail, but I will only take your place when the time comes for me and when I'm ready." With a smile on her face.

What she said mad Makarov smile, "Of course, and keep this between the three of us. I don't want to cause anymore commotion then what you are going to do to those who went to Galuna Island." Sam and Yuki nodded yes and walked out of the infirmary for Makarov to be alone for a bit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to the Guild<strong>

Everyone was enjoying the party and the guild's strongest team was talking with each other with Lucy and Erza sitting together on one side of the table across from the boys and with Happy sitting on the table eating a fish.

When Sam and Yuki, who was floating next to her, spotted them she started walking towards them.,

Soon Gray and Natsu felt a hand on their shoulders, and bright smiles broke out on their faces when they saw who the hands belonged to. Sam then sat between the two, joining the group with a smile matching theirs. "See you didn't have to wait that long." Sam playfully said to Gray who only kept smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that she could put her head on his shoulder and his cheek on her head.

The two girls 'awed' at the two, while Natsu on the other hand was grossed out at seeing his sister and his rival/best friend get all lovey-dovey, "Get a room would ya." This made the couple only smirk at him.

Happy then noticed Yuki was sitting next to him eating his own fish, it made Happy smile to have his brother back, and he could tell that Yuki felt the same way.

"Natsu we have been together for two years now, almost three. You need to get over it." Sam said. Natsu only rolled his eyes at her, but only for a smile to form. "Any way, the guild looks awesome. I kind of miss the old guild, but it still feels like home." She said causing her friends to smile at her. Then she noticed Lucy staring at her with stars in her eyes…again.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Burns, but everyone calls me Sam," she said, momentarily lifting her head off of her boyfriend's shoulder, reaching out her hand across the table for Lucy to grab, "and the tiger sitting next to Happy is Yuki." The ninja tiger just nodded. That is what Lucy did and she started to shake Sam's hand up and down in a very rapid pace with excitement in her voice "Hi my name's Lucy and it's very nice to meet you Miss Sam."

"Just Sam is fine." Sam said smiling at the girl who was still shaking her hand at a rapid paste. "And it's nice to meet you too Lucy." She responded to the girl as she gently pulled her hand back and going back into the same position she and Gray were in.

"Um, if you don't mind can I ask you some questions? I'm a really big fan and I would love to get to know a little more about you." Lucy asked, even though Levy, Cana, and Mira told her about Sam she wanted to personally ask her some questions.

"I don't mind, go right ahead." She replied with a small smirk making the celestial mage clasp her hands together with her aura turning pink with sparkles "Thank you!" This isn't the first time that Sam met one of her fans, she had met so many that she's pretty much used to it. And she's also used to people, mostly journalists, asking her questions about her and if it was too personal then she would say it nicely.

"What kind of magic do you use?" was her first question.

"I use dragon magic. It's similar to dragon slayer magic like I can eat the elements that I can use, but dragon slayers can't eat my magic 'cause it would actually hurt them. For example, if Natsu tried to eat my fire he would get burned." She said.

"So is that one of the reasons he doesn't challenge you to a fight?" Lucy asked a bit surprised.

"That would be correct. Well that and he's basically 'saving me for last'." Sam answered quoting the last part with an amused smile. "Isn't that right Natsu?"

"Hell yeah, just wait one day I will beat you so you better be prepared big sis!" he answered raising his fist with his famous toothy smirk, and with Sam mirroring the smirk right back at him. The people, and Happy and somewhat Yuki, smiled at the two siblings, before Sam turned her attention back onto the blonde and nodded her head letting her know that she can continue with the questions.

"So what elements can you control?"

"I can use fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and ice. And my strongest element would have to be either water or fire, and my fire is blue but I can change it to the same color as Natsu's." Sam explained as she lit her hand with the blue fire showing Lucy who stared at it with amazement.

"Do you have motion sickness like Natsu?" she asked while pointing at Natsu.

"No not really, instead of having the feeling of wanting to hurl I get a bit sleepy. Plus if I don't feel like riding a train, I can fly to the town, city, or village of where the client lives." She answered.

"How long have you've been dating Gray?" Pointing at Sam then at Gray and repeated the motion for a few seconds. Sam and Gray then glanced at each other before they smiled and turned back to Lucy as Gray grabbed Sam's hand with his free hand. "We've been together for two years."

"How did he ask you out, did he make the first move?" she asked, then Gray let out a small embarrassed laugh before Sam could answer but Natsu beat her to the punch. "Ha-ha, ice princess making the first move with my sister!" he and Happy started laughing up a storm, even Erza chuckled a bit knowing full well on who made the first move, poor Gray just glared at the pink haired boy as he started to bang his fist on the table and with the blue cat clutching his stomach.

Erza then explained to the now confused Lucy, "Whenever Gray would try to ask Sam on a date he would get so nervous that he would either choke and stand there like a statue, or he would turn into a rambling mess. Talking to her that's one thing, but trying to ask a girl like Sam out was a completely different story. And soon enough Sam figured out what he was trying to do so one day she asked him if he wanted to go for a walk together, shocking everyone in the guild when she asked him that." She smiled amusingly, remembering that day as if it was yesterday, also remembering that Sam was blushing when she asked him knowing that she was nervous about it, and that when she asked him he fell off the bar stool he was sitting on.

"Oh, so you made the first move Sam." Lucy said looking a little surprised, with the golden eyed teen nod as the blue cat and the salmon haired dragon slayer were continuing their laughing fit. Then having enough of it, Sam grabbed hold of her little brother's cheek with Yuki doing the same with Happy's cheek and started to pinch them pretty hard.

"Ow owowow!" They started to yell as their siblings pinched and pulled their cheeks. "Ok I'm shorry!" they yelled with a little bit of a lisp, the apologies got the girl and tiger to release their holds of their younger/older brother's faces, and when they let go Happy and Natsu rubbed their now red and sensitive cheeks, Natsu with his left cheek and Happy with his right.

"Sam." The said girl looked over at Yuki; he had a look in his eyes that the girl knew what he was telling her "Don't forget." Sam nodded her head once.

"So Natsu." She wrapped her arm around her brother's neck with a smile on her face as she pulled out from Gray's embrace, quickly gaining not only Natsu's but everyone else sitting with them attention. And unknown to Happy, Yuki grabbed hold of his tail.

"Did anything else interesting happen while we were gone?" she asked in a way that made him and his team a little nervous.

She was about to say something when all of a sudden…

**"Water Lock!"**

Sam was enveloped in a huge thing of water, and this caught everybody's attention when they saw it happen, and it made the four people and two cats stand up. Luckily Sam pushed Gray and Natsu away from her so that they wouldn't get caught in the magic floating bubble that she was in. Yuki was now floating next to her. Immediately everyone in the guild walked towards the scene that happened right in front of Team Natsu.

The stoic feline turned his gaze onto the girl who performed the water magic, along with everyone else, and was staring at Juvia who was smirking.

"Juvia! What the hell are you doing!?" Gray exclaimed out of shock and a bit of fear when he saw the irritated look on his girlfriend's face along with Yuki's. But in reality, Sam and Yuki were actually kind of amused that Juvia thought that she really had Sam trapped, so the both of them were pretending.

"Teaching this girl that Gray is mine and no one else's!" she retorted before turning her attention back on Sam. "How dare you kiss and hug my Gray!"

A tick mark appeared on Sam's head, she wasn't pretending that she was annoyed anymore after that comment was said.

She glanced over at Yuki who caught her gaze in the corner of his eye; he nodded his head understanding what she wanted him to do. He closed his eyes and after a few moments when he opened them they were no longer the bright red color, they were now sapphire blue and appeared to be glowing a bit.

Then everyone heard *_Your Gray?* in their heads. They looked at the tiger and saw that his eyes were blue, and they knew that Yuki was using his telepathy so that they could hear Sam while she's…'stuck'… in the bubble._

_*First of all, what makes you think that Gray is actually yours to begin with?* _Sam asked with an pretty intense angry glare at the water wizard, the glare made her flinch along with everyone else who saw it. Juvia couldn't find the words to say to answer the question, seeing this Sam continued, _*He can't be yours because he's been mine, just like I've been his, for the past two years! And if you honestly think that he will ever be yours, you are dead wrong then.*_

The young water mage pretty much started to go a bit crazy, now knowing that 'her' Gray and this girl are together. "I will release you from my water lock if you agree that you will stay away from my Gray, and that you will never speak to him again!" she threatened, surprising all the guild members.

_*And if I don't?*_ Sam asked slowly and calmly, the question caught Juvia off guard for a bit, before answering by yelling "Then I will–"

_*You will what?*_ Sam quickly interrupted_ *Keep me in your magic bubble until my last dying breath?* _

Sam slightly bent her head forward making her bright red silvery-white tipped bangs hide her eyes, and her shoulders started shaking. Everyone thought that they were shaking from anger but a closer inspection showed that she was no longer frowning but smiling, and she was…laughing.

_*Hahahaha!__*_ She calmed the laughing down into giggles after a couple of moments. Everyone in the guild couldn't help but sweat drop a bit at Sam, even Yuki sweat dropped at the crimson haired girl reaction to the threat. _*You don't know who you dealing with do you?*_ Sam asked still trying to calm down the giggles. This made Juvia pretty dang confused, who would laugh at the thought of drowning in a magic bubble, everyone thought. Sometimes everyone wonders what goes through Sam's head.

"Pss, Juvia." Lucy said getting the girl's attention away from the girl who was trying to calm down her giggles. When Sam saw that Juvia wasn't looking, she started to suck in the water making it shrink in a somewhat fast pace. "Do you know who that girl is?" Lucy asked in a whisper, and before Juvia could say anything, "I can answer that." Making the two girls turn their attention back onto Sam, and their, mostly Juvia's, eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when they saw that the bubbles was gone and that a soaking wet Sam was standing there with her arms crossed as steam started to come off of her and with Yuki's eyes back to their normal red color.

Then Sam started to walk towards the blue haired water mage, with no more steam coming off her signaling that all the water that was on her has completely evaporated off her body and that she's now dry including her clothes so she unfolded her arms, and held out her right hand to the girl. "My name is Samantha Burns, but call me Sam, it's nice to meet ya."

Right when she said her name, Juvia went into a state of panic. "Samantha Burns! As in the Crimson Dragon/ Dragon Guardian of the Fairies, one of the Ten Wizard Saints?!" then she got down on her knees and was bowing repeatingly over and over again. " I'm so sorry, I didn't know who you were and if I would've known then I wouldn't had threatened you and I wouldn't had trapped you in my water lock and I certainly wouldn't had tried to end your relationship with Gray, please forgive me!" she yelled as she continued the motion.

"Whoa, calm down Juvia no need for that, I'm not going to hurt ya and I forgive you." Sam calmly said holding her hands up and got down on her knees in front of the water mage. The result came immediately, Juvia calmed down and stopped the bowing, but she was still a bit in shock. "You're not, you do?" she asked as she stared at Sam with both girls sitting on their knees.

"No I'm not, I admit though I am a little irritated that you called my boyfriend yours, but that doesn't mean I'm going to beat the crap out of you or anything like that. And yes I forgive you." Sam calmly stated with a small smile on her face as she gently placed her hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"I understand that you have a thing for Gray, and I'm sorry to say that he doesn't feel the same about you. I know that knowing that he has a girlfriend is heartbreaking news for you, and that right now you feel like your heart is being crushed," Sam started and Juvia was looking down at the ground looking sad, "But this feeling won't last forever. Somewhere out there, you will find someone else that you will like and will like you back the same way. It may not now, but someday somewhere you will be with your prince." When she finished Juvia started to cry, then she felt a hand on her head and when she looked up she saw Sam still sitting in front of her with a smile on her face. Then what happened next made Juvia cry hard, Sam wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace placing the crying girl's face in her shoulder and Sam was stroking the back of Juvia's head and telling her 'it's ok'. The action made Juvia hug Sam back.

Everyone smiled at the scene, some even got teary eye, and as Lucy was starring at the warm scene she thought _"Levy was right about her being everyone's big sister here in Fairy Tail, but she was wrong about one thing. She's not one of the nicest people that I would ever meet, she is the nicest and warmest person that I ever met."_

* * *

><p>Time Skip (just a couple of minutes)<p>

When Juvia calmed down and stopped crying she thanked Sam, properly introduced herself to her and Yuki, shook hands, gained Yuki's respect, then she went home to take a nap after all the crying that she did.

Then Sam felt something tug on her boot, and when she looked down she saw Yuki starting to climb on her up to her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. When he was done telling her his message, Sam had a devious look in her eyes as she and Yuki walked back towards Team Natsu.

"So tell me Natsu." she said as she placed her hand, that was momentarily in a shape of a sideways 'L', under her chin quickly gaining his attention. "How was Galuna Island?" and right after she asked that question, it became eerily quiet in the guild, the cat was out of the bag. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza became white as ghosts when asked that.

"How do you know about them going to Galuna Island Sam?" Bisca asked the crimson haired girl.

"When I was halfway done and three months into with my mission, I was starting to get worried about the guild so I un-intentially asked Yuki keep an eye here while I was finishing up my mission. And while I was at the island I was at, he would send me telepathic images to let me see and hear what he was seeing and hearing for the past three months. He mostly kept an eye on Natsu and Happy, especially when they and everyone else went to Galuna Island. I saw everything that happened when they were there." Sam answered with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Is that how you already knew Juvia's name?" Elfman asked. Her only response was a 'yup'.

They knew that they wouldn't be able to escape her, but that doesn't mean that Natsu and Happy weren't gonna try.

"Crap run Happy!" Natsu exclaimed as he started frantically running towards the door.

"AYE!" Happy yelled flying right behind Natsu.

But soon someone grabbed to back of Natsu's vest and Happy's tail, and started to drag them across the floor back over to the dragon girl was standing with Lucy, Gray, and Erza.

These two knew immediately who grabbed them.

"No please Yuki have mercy/I don't wanna die!" Natsu and Happy yelled as the fire dragon slayer flailed his limbs all over the place, while Happy dug his claws into the floorboards of the guild creating deep claw marks as he was being dragged, easy to say that these two made a comical scene, it caused Sam, Yuki, and the rest of Team Natsu to sweat drop at this.

"Natsu and Happy, you know that there's no escaping this, or getting out of Yuki's grasp." Mira said with a small smile on her face. After that was said the two boys gave up, knowing that she was right.

When Yuki was done hauling them over to Sam, he released his grasp on them and flew back over to his guardian and gently placed himself onto her shoulder again. Natsu stood up with an anxious expression on his face, and Happy copied what Yuki did with Sam but with Natsu. "Thank you Yuki." Sam said as she scratched behind his ear, making him purr but he purred very quietly so that Sam was the only one to hear it.

Then they placed their attention back onto the group that were currently standing in front of them, with Sam placing her hands on her hips.

"Lucy..." she said starting with her, making the girl look at her as Sam started with her and now standing in front of her.

"You went on that mission, just for a spirit key. That's absolutely selfish of you!" Lucy looked down to the ground, both sad and ashamed. Then Sam flicked her forehead not too hard, but hard enough for it to sting a bit and to leave a small red mark on where she was flicked. Lucy immediately placed her hands on her forehead and muttered an 'ow' before looking back at Sam, kind of surprised to see her with a small smile on her face. "That's all the punishment that you'll get because you are still new to the guild, and thank you for keeping an eye on my little brother." It made Lucy smile at that, and that her punishment was just a flick on the head.

"Erza." Sam said now in front of the Queen of the Fairies.

**_'SMACK'_**

Sam smacked Erza upside the head. "You aren't in trouble for going to Galuna Island 'cause the master sent you to retrieve these four and thank you for staying with them to finish the mission, so you're off the hook about that, but the smack was for the times you beat up Natsu and Gray when I wasn't here." Sam stated, making Erza nod at her while she was holding her head where she was smacked. And in Erza's head she was grateful for just a smack on the head from the girl.

_"Now Natsu's and Happy's turn."_ Everyone in the guild thought as she walked in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Natsu Happy, I'm very upset and disappointed in you for taking that S-class job request and breaking guild rules." she started, her voice was hard and serious it made Natsu, Happy, and everyone flinch."What you two did was stupid and dangerous, and what's worse you two got Lucy, Gray, and Erza involved with it." Then she and Yuki smacked their heads when she said that which caused them to fall to the floor, creating a big bump on Natsu's and Happy's heads.

"Ow." they groaned out as they sat up on their butts and clutch their heads. Sam then kneeled in front of them and when they looked at his sister they were at a lost for words when they saw the worried and sad look on her face when she said, "Promise me that neither of you won't do something that crazy and dangerous again." her voice was a bit cracked and kind of quiet. Natsu hardly ever sees Sam like this, so he felt very bad to making her worry.

"I promise. I'm sorry that I made you worry sis." Natsu responded as he hugged her and she returned the gesture

"Me too Sam. We're sorry if we made you worry Yuki." Happy sadly said.

"Just don't do it again." Yuki said. Happy was, well happy hearing that from the stoic tiger that's his brother. Even though Yuki usually responses are one word, but he has his moments of saying actual sentences.

After that, the two dragon slayers separated and stood up and Sam placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder, with Yuki mimicking the action with Happy, "Oh just FYI you two, for the next two weeks we are going to be training you." Sam said, with Yuki nodding in agreement, before walking away.

The comment made Natsu and Happy so scared that their spirits floated out of their bodies with the guild members thinking, except Lucy, _"Those two are gonna die for sure now."_

"Gray." His turn now. She was standing there in front of him, with Yuki with Natsu and Happy. For some reason she didn't say anything to him, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking since her bangs were covering her eyes. He was about to say something until...

"Gray, you...YOU IDIOT!" Sam yelled, punching him in the face at the same time with enough force that made him fall backwards onto the floor. The action made everyone jump, they were not expecting that Sam was going to punch him so it caught them off guard, and it certainly caught Gray off guard.

After punching him Sam pulled her arm back to her side.

"Ow," Gray said as he clutched his now swollen cheek, "What the hell-" he stopped himself from saying more. Because what he saw made his eyes widen.

Sam was shoulder were trembling and she was...crying...and slightly blushing. "You be quiet Gray!" even her voice was trembling. Gray was sitting there in shock, and he came back to reality when his girlfriend fell onto her knees and broke down crying her eyes out. She then brought her hands to her eyes to wipe away the tears, but there was just too many. And when she started tlacking again, Gray got up and slowly walked towards her getting closer and closer, until he kneeled down in front of her as she continued to cry.

"What the...hell...were you...thinking?!" she screamed "What was...going through your head...that would make you...want to use the ice shell!" that made the ice magic user to gasp. She heard the gasp.

"Yeah, I know about that too. And if it wasn't for Natsu, you would be a giant thing of ice!" Gray didn't know what to say. What do you even say in a situation like this, a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't gonna cut it. Sam continued, "Did it even go through your mind...about would happen to me...if I lost you! You are one of the most important people in my life, if I lost someone like Erza or Natsu or Yuki I would go crazy with grief, if I lost you...I don't what I would do. I love you Gray, so much, and I want you to promise me right now that you will never do something like that again!"

"Sam..." he said. And when she didn't move he did. Gray did the same thing that Sam did with Juvia, he wrapped one arm around her waist and his hand on the other arm was gently placed behind her head, and then he pulled her closer to him into his lap, to where her body was pressed against his and with her head under his chin.

He can feel her tears on his chest, _"Where the hell did my shirt go? Whatever, that's not important right now." _He thought before turning his attention back to the crying girl in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking about the future when I was about to use ice shell, the only thing that was in my mind was that i had to do it, but then Flame Brain knocked some sense into me..."

When Natsu heard the comment he was about to insult Gray back but swallowed the words when he saw the 'don't even think about it' looks from Erza, Lucy, and Yuki.

"...then I started to think, if I had actually done that spell, then I would had left you and I would never be able see you again, hold you in my arms like right now, or be able to do this." And what Gray did, caught everyone including Sam off guard. He separated from her a bit before he kissed her. Now it was Sam's turn to make a surprised sound when she felt his lips on hers. After a moment of shock, Sam kissed him back with as much passion and love as Gray put into his kiss, and slid her hand from Gray's chest to around his neck.

And while they were kissing, Lucy and Erza were holding Natsu back from ruining their moment, and Yuki with the help of Happy ducked taped his mouth close.

And when they needed some air, the two love birds separated from their kiss and went back to hugging, with Sam's arms still around Gray's neck and with Gray's around Sam's waist.

"I promise that won't do anything that would keep me away from you." Gray stated.

"Is that another promise?" Sam said making her boyfriend chuckle a bit at what she said.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>HOLY CRAP! Over 13,000 words! This is seriously the longest and hardest chapter that I have ever written. And like I said at the top, the parade and the lemon will be the next chapter. And I'm gonna need some help. And I'm very sorry for the delay.<p>

**1. What should Lyon's reaction be when he learns who's Gray's girlfriend is? (And Lyon will be in love with Juvia, so there will be no Sam and Lyon what so ever!)**

**2. What should Sam and Yuki do in the parade?**

**3. Should Sam and Yuki meet Sting and Lexor before the 7 year thing?**

**4. Send me details of what you think how Sam and Gray be doing...in bed or somewhere else. **

And I was thinking, I can make a crossover of that new anime Kamigami no Absodi and Fairy Tail, but here's the thing...the girl that would be sent to their world is none other than Sam's and Gray's daughter along with Yuki's and Charle's daughter or son.

It will be a while for me to post ch.6

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye.


End file.
